


Call his name

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, But it was a wild ride, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Some art, Wow this is a clusterfuck of damn, Ya know what, alternate endings, dont even ask anymore, enjoy, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dumb AU where Sebastian and Bigby are brothers. I don't know where this is going but I have an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to know Bigby

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Sebastian nodded, lighting a cigarette. “He’s coming in for a visit?”  
“Yeah. Rare of him to do so.”  
“Is he your older or younger sibling?”  
“He’s my older. You wanna meet him? I’m picking him up at the airport tomorrow after work.”  
“Sure.” Joseph smiled and twirled his pen in his fingers. “What does he do for a living?”  
“He’s a sheriff of a small town. Does the type of work we do, only he gets in more shit than I do.”  
“What has he done that’s worse than you?” Sebastian drummed his fingers and took a drag of his cigarette. “Sebastian?”  
“He’s killed a few people. But considering his boss has this huge... Thing for him he gets away with it. Almost. I guess getting in trouble runs through the family. He’s gotten shot at more times than I can even count. Just a bit of a trouble maker no doubt.”  
“Okay Sebastian, you’ve been shot at numerous times and you’ve almost died numerous times. Both have taken a huge toll on you along with your age. How much older is your brother anyway?”  
“Three h-“ Sebastian closed his mouth and coughed. “Three... Hours...” Joseph blinked and rubbed his eyes.  
“Three hours?”  
“Eh. Give or take. Our... Dad said it was three hours... But I’ve heard childbirth can feel a lot longer than it actually is and I never checked the birth certificates.”  
“Right... Well he sounds interesting. I’m curious to meet him.”  
``````  
“Where is he?”  
“Hold your horses Joseph. He’s not a fan of being around people. When the crowds gone he’ll come out.” Joseph sighed and crossed his arms, scanning the faces of people for anyone who resembled Sebastian at all. “There he is.” Sebastian pointed and waved, Joseph tried to look but cursed those 5 inches of height between him and Sebastian, so he stayed put, looking through the crowds.  
“I don’t see him Seb.” Joseph looked up and saw Sebastian was gone. “Sebastian!” Joseph clenched his fists and stepped back a few feet to lean on a wall. He hung his head and waited for Sebastian to walk over to him again.  
It seemed to take forever for Sebastian to walk over, but when he did Joseph still didn’t lift his head, that is until he saw two similar pairs of shoes in front of him. “Joseph.” Joseph looked up and flinched a little, laying his eyes on Sebastian’s brother for the first time. The man was slightly taller than Sebastian, and they both seemed to have the same body build. Sebastian’s brother’s hair was pushed back like Sebastian’s, only his was a lighter brown than Sebastian’s was. He also had more of a beard than Sebastian did, but now Joseph could pretty much tell they were twins. “This is my brother, Bigby. Bigby, this is my work partner, Joseph.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Joseph held his hand out and smiled at Bigby, who reached out and took his hand, shaking it. The first thing Joseph noted about him was he was strong. “Nice uh. Handshake you’ve got there.”  
“Thanks.” Bigby turned to Sebastian. “So where are you living now?”  
“I take it that’s code for, lets get out of here.” Bigby shrugged. “Just need a smoke huh? Same here.” Joseph wrinkled his nose, great another smoker is all they needed.  
````````  
“How can it be that I live in an apartment home but you’ve got enough money to own a house?”  
“Because I have a job.” Bigby shot a glare at Sebastian and shook his head. “Chill.” Sebastian walked up to his front door and unlocked it, looking back at Joseph and Bigby.  
“You know, being big and bad won’t help you do a job right.” Sebastian and Bigby looked at Joseph then at eachother.  
“Joseph uh.” Sebastian rubbed his neck. “What makes you say that?”  
“He’s... Tall ya know... At least to me. And from what you’ve told me. All the trouble he gets into. He’s bad I guess?” Bigby sighed and shook his head and Sebastian.  
“Right... Right...” The three of them head inside, Bigby shaking his head as he pulled out another cigarette.  
“Don’t smoke your shit brand in my house. I’ve got some better ones on me.”  
“You know that shit’s not what I like Sebastian.” Bigby put his cigarette in his mouth and lit it, looking over at Joseph. “Do you smoke?”  
“No.” Bigby shrugged and blew the smoke out away from Joseph.  
“So Big.” Sebastian said as Bigby removed his bag from his shoulders. “How’d your last case go? The one with the murders of Faith and...” Sebastian took a deep breath and sighed. “Faith and Lily?” Joseph perked up a bit, looking between the both of them.  
“Oh jesus christ. My stupid asshole of a boss, my old one, fucked the whole thing up for me. Didn’t find the fucking killer for what felt like forever.” Sebastian shrugged.  
“That can happen. What’d you do to the poor guy who killed them?”  
“I killed him... And his boss... Ripped the ones guts out and the others head off.” Bigby took another drag of the cigarette and shook his head. “At least both of them are dead.”  
“Right.”  
“And what about your case? In a way I suppose... Did you... Ever figure out what happened to...?” Bigby trailed off, and Joseph played with the hem of his gloves.  
“No. Never did. I got a letter from Myra though. If you want to look at it... But I think I’ve given up. She’s gone. Missing... I don’t think there’s much I can do unless she magically shows up.” Joseph smiled a little and looked up at Bigby. “Anyway, your rooms the regular one you stay in. Although it might be messy.” Sebastian shot a glance at Joseph, making him freeze. “I haven’t been too sobar lately and I’m sure things are fucked up.”  
“Sebastian.” Bigby smiled and picked his bag up. “I’m living with a fucking pig. Nothings more fucked up than my place.” He went upstairs, leaving Joseph and Sebastian alone.  
“That’s not how you really feel about Myra... Is it?”  
“No. But it’s best Bigby doesn’t worry. He’s got his own problems in his town and I have mine here. Neither of us need to worry about eachothers lives.”  
“I see. Why’d he come out if you don’t mind me asking? A birthday or something?”  
“No. Didn’t you hear him? He just killed two people. His boss, well his new one, is pretty upset with him so he decided to take a vacation. And there’s not many people who will welcome him with open arms.”  
“Oh...” Joseph looked at his watch. “It’s getting late, I’m going to head home. I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, maybe. See you Joseph.” Joseph nodded, leaving Sebastian’s house quickly. Sebastian watched him go through the window then went upstairs to the room Bigby was in.  
“That kid better be fucking careful when he talks. I thought he fucking knew.” Bigby looked at his hand and shook his head. “I thought you told him about me for a moment there. That would’ve been great.”  
“Yeah. ‘Joseph sit down, we need to talk. My brother’s a werewolf who’s almost 300 years older than me so don’t say anything bad about that shit around him.’ Yeah that’d go over real smooth.”  
“I still don’t understand how you... Could be so much more human than me. You’re practically normal.”  
“If by normal you mean I can get shot hundreds of times and not die... I suppose that counts...”  
“Well Joseph better be careful. We don’t need him digging into things he doesn’t need to know about.”  
````````  
The next day, Sebastian showed up to work later than usual, and acting funny. Joseph noticed right away.  
“Are you drunk?” Sebastian looked at him and shook his head. “You’re hungover then. What did you and your brother do? Drink til you two passed out last night?”  
“We might’ve. Hey I barely see him anymore.” Joseph scoffed and shook his head. “Take a damn breather Joseph. A few drinks aren’t going to kill me.” Sebastian yawned and sat at his desk, resting his head on it. “Hey, wake me up if the chief is coming nearby okay?”  
“You’re going to sleep at work too?”  
“Don’t act like you’ve never done it.” Sebastian looked at Joseph and smiled. “Just for today. I won’t drink that much again alright?”  
“Fine... I guess.” Joseph looked down at a paper. “But. After work I’m going to come over. If you sleep that means more paperwork to do at home.”  
“Fine by me. Just as long as you don’t disturb Bigby.”  
```````  
“I don’t wanna.” Sebastian moved Joseph’s hand away and pulled his jacket over his head.  
“It’s time to go home Sebastian. I’ll drive you home if you want.”  
“Then I won’t have a car.”  
“I’ll pick you up. Jesus Sebastian, you’re harder to take care of than a two year old sometimes.” Joseph put his jacket on and frowned as Sebastian got to his feet and cracked his back. “Grab your papers.”  
“Right... I have to... Talk to Kidman really quick. I’ll be home a few minutes after you.” Joseph nodded and left the office, not waiting to make sure Sebastian left before he clocked out and went to his car. He set his papers in the seat next to him then started the car and drove to Sebastian’s place, quicker than he’d have liked.  
When Joseph got to Sebastian’s house, he noticed Bigby sitting outside smoking again. Joseph wrinkled his nose and got out of his car, walked up to the porch. “Hello again Bigby.”  
“Hey. What are you doing here?”  
“Your brother fell asleep at work today. I have some paperwork to do with him. Should only take an hour or two then Im going home.” Bigby grunted and took a drag, blowing the smoke towards Joseph this time. “Don’t do that.” Joseph’s pocket vibrated as his phone went off, which he answered without hesitation. “Yes? .... You’re stopping at the store now?.... Well why not.... No I don’t... I’ll be here...” Joseph smiled a little, something he didn’t notice he was doing, but Bigby saw imediently. “Alright... See you in a bit Sebastian.” Joseph hung up and looked at Bigby with a frown. “What?”  
“You wouldn’t happen to... Like my brother would you?”  
“What?”  
“Only someone with a dumb high school crush like yourself would smile being on the phone with their co worker.” Joseph felt the heat rise to his face.  
“It’s none of your concern.” Bigby smiled and dropped the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it to put it out. “Anyway, I’m going to... Start on the paperwork. Sebastian said he’s going to the store so he won’t be back for awhile.” Joseph shook his head and went inside the house.  
“I’d say.” Bigby followed Joseph inside. “It’s partially my concern. He’s my brother and ever since that stupid bitch Myra left him.”  
“Don’t let Sebastian hear you say that. If he hears you... He’ll probably kill you.” Joseph frowned and sat down at the table, pulling out a few papers and looking through them. Bigby frowned, walking over to him and looking over his shoulder. Joseph opened a file and began to read it over, pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket.  
“Just a murder case?”  
“No. It’s more than that.” Bigby sat next to him and moved the file a little so he could read it. “No. You’re not allowed to read that unless you’re on the case. I have to wait for your brother to get home.” Joseph took the file away from him and shook his head.  
“Boring. Maybe I can help you two on the case.”  
“Yeah right.” Bigby frowned and flicked Joseph’s ear. “Ouch.”  
“I’ve solved a lot of tough cases in my time, Joseph. I could probably solve this better than you two could.”  
“Well. I’m not taking any chances.” Joseph turned to look at Bigby, the both of them staring at eachother, locking eyes. Joseph was frowning at him, while Bigby had a smirk on his face. Joseph’s face softened and he looked down at his hands.

  
“Sorry.” Bigby shrugged.  
“I don’t really mind. People have called me some... Things. Trust me it’s hard being me sometimes.”  
“How so? What did you ever do to the people of... Where are you from again?” Bigby frowned.  
“A town in New York... Fabletown.” Joseph furrowed his brow.  
“Never heard of it. What’s it like?” Bigby leaned back and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled one out, setting in his mouth and lighting it.  
“It’s fine. A lot of people hate me. I didn’t do much in my days that did good for anyone and even now, no matter how much I do. No matter how hard I try, it’d never enough for those people. They always want more.” Joseph reached over and placed a hand on Bigby’s knee, smiling at him.  
“It’ll be okay. Someone will appreciate you, it’ll all pay off in the end.”  
“Someone...” Bigby took a drag of the cigarette he lit and nodded. “There... There was one girl.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Sent me on one of the toughest cases I’ve ever done without giving herself away. It went from two decapitated... Girls.... Into some serious things. It was bigger than I ever thought. A set of twins who always cause trouble, a man who’s always in the shadows... Just turned huge. Very fast.” Bigby looked down at Josephs hand and sighed. Joseph flinched and pulled his hand back.  
”Sorry. That sounds like it was stressful.”  
“It’s fine... I mean... By the end of it seven people were dead.”  
“How many people were killed by this guy?”  
“Two.” Joseph furrowed his brow.  
“Huh?” Bigby nodded and took another drag.  
“Yeah. Only two... I killed the rest.” Joseph sat back in his chair, moving away from him a bit. “Well, killed all but one, she killed herself.”  
“What kind of town do you live in?”  
“You should come see it some time... Actually nevermind. You’d never survive. So many things would happen...” Joseph shrugged.  
“I mean it sounds interesting. Maybe I’d go up there for a vacation or something, away from all this. But I have no time. All these cases and all.” Joseph shrugged. “One day.”  
“Maybe. I could take you up.” Joseph smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t see why not.”  
“Alright, I’ll make you a deal.” Joseph closed the case file up and handed it to Bigby. “If you can solve this before you have to leave, don’t tell Sebastian I’m letting you do this though. If you solve it before you leave, I’ll come up with you for a few days.” Joseph frowned and looked at his hands. “Even if Sebastian may not approve...”  
“You better call off a few days then, because I’ll have this done faster than you can.” Bigby leaned back and opened the file, reading it over. Joseph watched him with interest, looking his features over. Joseph rested his elbow on the table and put his head in his hands, smiling at him. He didn’t even hear it when the front door opened though.  
“Bigby! Joseph! I’m here!” Sebastian shut the door, slamming it a little which caught Joseph out of his daze.  
“Hey, welcome home Sebastian.” Joseph got out of his chair and went out to greet Sebastian. “Need help bringing anything in?”  
“Nah, I’m good. Where’s Bigby?”  
“Dining room.”  
“Did he annoy you at all.”  
“Hey! I heard that!” Joseph laughed and shook his head.  
“No no. We sat and talked, nothing major.”  
“Talked about what?” Sebastian went to the dining room and set a few bags down.  
“He told me a bit about where he’s from and stuff.” Sebastian looked at Joseph and then at Bigby. Bigby shook his head and set the file down.  
“Well... Alright...” Bigby picked one of the bags up and opened the top, looking in it and sniffing.  
“You got steak?”  
“Of course.” Sebastian took the bag from him and went into the kitchen, leaving behind one bag. Joseph looked at it and then looked at Bigby.  
“Maybe... Maybe I should go.”  
“Sebastian just got here.”  
“I know but...” Joseph raised an eyebrow. “He fell asleep at work, he should be working now that he can.” Joseph chuckled.  
“Hey Joseph, stay for dinner why don’t you?” Sebastian called from the kitchen.  
“Uhm... No thanks Seb.” Joseph nodded. “I’m okay.” Bigby stood up and Joseph looked up at him as Bigby towered over him. “Bigby?”  
“It’d be nice if you stayed.” Joseph shook his head.  
“I don’t need to stay.” Sebastian walked in and nudged Bigby back.  
“Don’t scare the poor guy. Joseph if you don’t want to stay then don’t. I mean, we probably aren’t going to be able to work. I have to start dinner since Bigby here can’t cook.”  
“Neither can you Sebastian.”  
“Hey.” Joseph spoke up. “Maybe... I can cook something for you two?” Bigby looked at him with curiosity. “I mean, neither of you can cook apparently. We don’t need Sebastian making a fool of himself with the food. I can cook you guys something.”  
“Really Joseph?” Sebastian rubbed his neck. “Don’t want you to stay if you don’t have to.”  
“No it’s fine. What do you want? I’ll make it and you two can go relax.” Joseph nodded and went into the kitchen. “But I’m making sure you don’t drink a lot Seb!”  
“Damn.”


	2. Son of a bitch

“He’d make a good husband one day for someone.” Bigby leaned back on the couch and picked up his scotch, sipping from it. Joseph had cooked them some steak and a few vegetables, stayed to eat with them, then left once he was done. Sebastian and Bigby went to the living room where they sat on the couch, drinking together.  
“I suppose he would.” Sebastian took a swig from his drink and shook his head. “If he can ever find anyone. He’s got so much on his mind all the time. Hell I don’t think he likes anyone. Maybe Kidman.” Sebastian put the bottle back up to his lips, and began to sip from it.  
“Or you.” Bigby had to hold himsef back from laughing as Sebastian began to choke on his drink. “I’m joking, I’m joking.”  
“You better be. Damn it.” Sebastian wiped his mouth off and looked at Bigby. “I don’t think he’s gay.”  
“Maybe BI. I could probably hook him up with someone. Hey maybe him and Snow could hook up. Could you imagine? The two people with the biggest sticks up their asses trying to sort out a relationship?”  
“I don’t think so.” Sebastian shook his head. “Let’s get off the topic.”  
“Of course. What do you want to talk about?” Bigby sat back and finished his drink, setting it down.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Joseph wants to see Fabletown.” Sebastians eyes widened and he looked at Bigby, shaking his head. “I already promised I’d take him up there.”  
“Bigby you didn’t.” Sebastian set down his drink. “He’s a damn good detective, he’s going to figure everything out.”  
“No he won’t. He won’t even remember being up there.”  
“Do not memory wipe Joseph. Poor guy... You shouldn’t take him up there. What if Snow finds out YOU brought a Mundy up to Fabletown?”  
“Then I’ll tell her the truth, he won’t remember a thing. And she won’t care. As long as he stays out of the way.”  
“And where in the hell is he going to stay? Surely you cannot expect Snow to let him stay at the woodlands?”  
“I’ll sneak him in and out.”  
“What about Colin?” Bigby frowned.  
“Fuck. Forgot about him.” Bigby ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll stop on the way there and get him a glamour. Or I’ll call Snow. Something. Snow has been bothering me to get him one. If I can convince her to buy one for him... Yeah that could work. Or maybe Flycatcher can let Colin relax at his place.”  
“Flycatcher might tell everyone.”  
“He wouldn’t.” Sebastian shook his head and finished his drink as well.  
“Whatever. I still say it’s a bad idea.” Bigby shrugged.  
“Maybe so, but since when have my ideas ever been good?”  
```````  
Joseph snapped awake, breathing heavily. The blankets were kicked off of him, the sheets tangled around his feet. “What in gods name...” Joseph sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was dreaming again. Usually his dreams weren’t like this, they followed a pattern which is how it started.  
Him and Sebastian together, at first soft things like hand holding. Soft brushes against his cheeks, small kisses on the forehead. The kisses moving to his lips.The kissing would go and turn into much more explict things. It was always Sebastian who made the first move, always Sebastian who made him want to do these things.  
Joseph got up and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing water in his face.  
He’d wait for Sebastian at home,laying on the couch or sitting on the bed. Cooking dinner, working on a case report before Sebastian got home. This dream he was in bed, laying downhalf asleep when he heard the door open. Joseph didn’t even flinch, expecting Sebastian to just join him in bed as he normally would. Joseph kept his eyes closed as he felt another body lay down on the bed, and taking his hand, kissing him softly.  
“Sebastian welcome home.” There was no reply from the other man, only a grunt. Joseph opened his eyes and saw the brown eyes of his partner lock on his. “Everything okay Seb?” Joseph moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing against him and nuzzling his face into his chest. Joseph could feel arms wrap around him and hands snaking over his body, touching him all over. “Seb it’s late.”  
Joseph leaned over the sink, listening to the water running as he recalled the dream.  
It happened fast, they were just holding eachother at first, then he was on his back, feeling teeth grazing his neck followed by soft lips. Joseph’s body trembled with excitement and happiness, feeling the soft lips against him, and feeling the warm body against his. “Sebastian.” Joseph muttered, feeling a finger press against his lips.  
“Sh...” A soft voice came before the finger was removed from his lips and Joseph could feel his pants being tugged off of him, followed by his underwear. Joseph reached up to the mans chest and began to unbutton his shirt, running his fingers down his chest and feeling something he’d never felt before.  
“Hair?” Joseph blinked and reached over to the table, groaning a bit as parted lips were placed onto his chest. He grabbed offthe table his glasses and put them on, looking at the guy. “Bigby?”  
Joseph shook his head and rubbed his temples. “No no... Don’t remember...” He splashed more water on his face, trying to cool his burning cheeks off.  
It felt so wrong, having Bigbys hands and lips all over his body. He thought it was Sebastian, thought it was the man he’d worked with for years now, and had fallen in love with years ago but never told him. “Bigby...” Joseph moaned his name and wrapped his arms around Bigby, whining a little. Joseph felt Bigby’s crotch on him. “What if Seb...?”  
“He will never know.” Joseph nodded, gasping at the feeling of their bare skin together. Bigby’s hips moving against his, the bed creaking with every movment they made. Joseph moved his hips, rolling them against Bigby’s and whispering something to him. Bigby kissed his neck again and moved their hips apart, the cold air stinging Joseph’s body. He reached up and took Bigby’s hand, Bigby pinning his arms gently down to the bed before-  
“Stop! Stop!” Joseph turned the water off and left the bathroom, going back to his room and looking at his bed. He cringed, not wanting to lay down in something that he felt he couldn’t lay in anymore. Joseph closed his eyes then sighed, shaking his head and leaving his room to go lay on the couch.  
Joseph laid on the couch and pulled a blanket over his head, if for no other reason than to hide his shame from the outside world. “But why... Why Bigby?” Sex dreams were one thing, sex dreams about your work partners brother that you just met was another. Joseph shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “It won’t happen again. It’s just because they look so alike.” He closed his eyes again. “Yeah that’s it...” Joseph drifted off into sleep, praying he didn’t dream again.  
``````````````  
“Morning Joseph.” Joseph practically jumped out of his seat when Sebastian greeted him. “Whoa. You alright there?”  
“I’m fine. I didn’t sleep well that’s all.” Of course it was a sleepless night, he dreamt again and again about Bigby. Joseph hated to admit but he lost count of how many tissues he’d used up in a single night, something he didn’t do often.  
“Maybe you should go home and rest. I’ll be fine here.”  
“You won’t get any work done alone.”  
“That’s the thing.” Sebastian cracked his knuckles. “I convinced the chief to let Bigby come in and help around for a bit. After Bigby gave the chief some of his background work, he’s allowed to sit in today.” Joseph gripped the pen in his hand, a blush creeping along his face.  
“That so? I guess... I don’t think I need sleep. I’ll be fine.” Joseph hunched back over his papers, writing on them.  
“Your face is red. Do you have a fever?”  
“I’m fine Sebastian. It was just a long rough night is all.” Joseph glanced up and smiled at Sebastian. “Where uh. Where is Bigby?”  
“Getting us all some coffee before we start for the day.” Joseph nodded and looked back at his paper, trying to clear his mind of the night before.  
He got so invested in his work again that he barely noticed Bigby coming into the office, but did notice him setting down a cup on Joseph’s desk. Joseph jumped a bit and looked at the cup. “Thank you Bigby.”  
“No problem.” Fuck, that voice. It was digging into him already, how in the hell was he going to stand a full work day with him without jumping him at this point. Bigby pulled a chair up next to Sebastian and they began chatting away, Bigby asking questions about the case Joseph gave him the night before.  
The night before, of course it slipped Joseph’s mind. He said he’d visit this place in New York with him, and now he didn’t think he’d be able to stand being in the same room as him for even a short period of time. Joseph stood up, not looking at either of the brothers. “I’ll be right back.” He dashed out of the room, leaving Sebastian and Bigby behind.  
“Smell that?” Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
“Not again Bigby.” Of course Sebastian could smell it, he wasn’t stupid.  
“Arousal. What did you do to set him off?”  
“Nothing. And he smells like that all the time when he comes into work.” Sebatian thought for a moment. “It’s... A bit stronger though that’s for sure.”  
“What did you do to him? I wasn’t even gone for ten minutes.” Sebastian tried to think and shook his head.  
“I don’t know. I walked in and he seemed startled... I asked if he was okay and of course he said he was fine... Then I told him.” Sebastian stopped and looked at Bigby.  
“Told him what?” Bigby leaned back in his seat and smirked. “What did my baby brother do?”  
“I told him you were coming.” Bigby stared at him and then shook his head. “Well, it’s true.”  
“I doubt it. I’m teeling you, he’s got a crush on you. Were you close to him at all?”  
“You get your hopes up about things Bigby, stop meddling in my life." Sebastian began to write on a few papers, looking back and forth between the case and the paper. Bigby shrugged and sat forwards, doing the same.  
````````  
“Joseph, time to go.” Joseph looked up from his paper and nodded, putting his pen away and gathering his papers. “You coming by again today?”  
“Not today Sebastian. I have laundry to do and some other cleaning around the house. Maybe tomorrow.” Joseph looked up from his papers and smiled at Sebastian. “Thanks though. I’ll see you tomorrow though.” Joseph looked at Bigby and smiled. “Make sure he’s up in time.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure.” Bigby glanced at Sebastian and crossed his arms.  
“See you tomorrow Joseph.” Joseph nodded, putting his papers away and leaving the office. Sebastian and Bigby watched him go before looking at eachother. “Let’s go. Want to pick up something to eat on the way home?”  
“Sure, what’s on your mind?”  
“You in the mood for chinese?”  
````````  
Joseph sat on his couch, reading a book while the radio was on a music channel, playing dumb music he wasn’t a fan of but it was good for background noise while he read. A knock on the door brought him back to reality, sighing he set his book down and stood up, going to the door and opening it.  
“Bigby?” Bigby held a file out to Joseph, who took it.  
“Finished the case.”  
“What? Impossible. You just got it yesterday.” Joseph opeed the file and flipped through the papers, seeing a full report. He turned and walked back to his couch, Bigby shutting the front door before following him into the living room. “How did you do this?”  
“I’m not a fan of sleep, so I solved it. It doesn’t take very long.” Joseph looked at him and furrow his brow.  
“You should sleep though. I don’t mind that you... Solved this but....” Joseph set the file down on the table next to his book and looked at Bigby. “Go home and sleep. Thank you Bigby.” Joseph smiled and walked past him, patting his shoulder.  
“Hang on, not all I came here for.”  
“If you’re here to ask me about your brother again, I told you I don’t like him. He’s a good friend and my work partner. And I’m not...” Joseph bit his lip as Bigby stepped closer, looking down at him.  
“Don’t lie... I’ve... Trained myself to be able to tell when people are lying. And I can tell you are. So the question is, how much do you like my brother?”  
````````  
“At first I pretended not to notice... You know, it was fine just being by his side. I guess it was just a trivial thing. Something I didn’t need to worry about, as long as it wasn’t affecting my work or anything.” Joseph sipped his tea, while Bigby listened to him. “I don’t know why you’re so interested in this.”  
“He’s my brother. And I don’t want you to break him like Myra did.” Joseph glared at him and shook his head.  
“Why would I? I saw what happened to Sebastian after she left.” Joseph set his cup down. “Where were you when Sebastian was in his worst moments anyway? Some brother you are. I had todrag him out of bars, pick him up off the sidewalk. I was there holding his hair back as he threw up everything he gave a shit about into the toilet.” Bigby was taken back by the sudden way Joseph ferocity in Joseph’s voice.  
“Joseph.”  
“And all you’re worried about is me liking him? Some brother you are. This isn’t like in high school when liking someone was an easy thing. This isn’t a fantasy or a fable.” Bigby twitched at the word. “Not a Fairy tale. It’s reality.” Joseph rubbed his eyes and picked his cup up, finishing his tea off. “So yeah, I like your brother. But it’s not the most important thing in the world. What about you hm? Whats more important to you? Your job or your personal life?”  
“I don’t have a personal life. My life is my job. I don’t have a girlfriend. I don’t have any kids. So that’s the dumbest question one person could ask me.” Bigby scratched the back of his head. “I was only asking to see if I was right on my hunch. I’ve been tested a lot the past few days, in things I wish I didn’t have to be tested on.”  
“You’re a loner.” Bigby raised an eyebrow. “I can tell. You like being alone don’t you?”  
“If only you knew...” Bigby shook his head and looked at the ceiling.  
“So you’re worried about your brothers life because you can’t get your own together?”  
“I don’t need anybody.” Bigby raised his voice a little. “I’m fine on my own. He’s not. Sebastian has always needed someone by his side, all I’m worried about is him continuously getting dragged down by someone who thinks about themselves.” Joseph rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.  
“I understand. Sorry for raising my voice.” Bigby smiled and leaned towards him, making Joseph lean back.  
“It’s understandable.” Bigby shrugged. “Don’t do it again though unless you’re going to mean it in the end.” Joseph could feel a blush creeping up on his face, so he put his hand on Bigby’s chest and pushed him back.  
“Give me some room, it gets hot in here.” Joseph rubbed his arm and stood up, taking his cup and going to the kitchen. Bigby stood and followed him to the kitchen, crossing his arms. Joseph looked at him and shook his head. “You cross your arms a lot don’t you?”  
“It’s a habit.” Bigby arched an eyebrow and looked around the kitchen, then cleared his throat. “Anyway, I finished that case. You owe me a visit out to Fabletown. You’re going to be surprised.” Joseph nodded and smiled at him, Bigby tilting his head back a bit and nodding his head.


	3. Fabletown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter, but important !

“.... And then we flew out the window and landed on his car.”

“That sounds like... What a night.” Joseph shook his head as he and Bigby kept walking. How long had Bigby been here already? Three days? A week? How many nights had he dreampt of Bigby already? And how long did it take for Joseph to gather his courage and ask Bigby to take a simple walk with him around town before it started raining. Joseph looked over at Bigby and smiled. “Did you at least pay to get his car fixed?”

“I barely had enough money for the cab home that night. Doesn’t matter though, he moved anyway and the car was too trashed for him to use it again.” Joseph blinked and looked at his feet.

“What happened to the drunk?”

“He’s getting his act cleaned up. Although him and I go way back and I don’t know if he’s ever going to stop drinking.” Joseph shrugged. “It’d take a miracle for him to quit.”

“Miracles can happen.” Bigby blinked at him and then nodded. “So, am I going to be meeting this guy when you take me to where you live?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think you should meet him.”

“There are people I shouldn’t meet?” Bigby nodded.

“Oh yeah. Him and a few other people, I don’t think you’d get along well with them.” Joseph listened to Bigby talking but his mind wandered again, wandering to other things, to his dreams.

**_“Joseph.” The panting noises filling the room, their warm bodies pressed against eachother as the only thing they want from eachother is more and more._ **

**_“Bigby.” The small whimpers escaping his lips, trying to be held back but they get out, quietly. Their arms wrapped around eachother, holding eachother tightly in an embrace, not wanting to separate. Their climax’s creeping up on them, making their noises louder and louder until-_ **

“Earth to Joseph.” Joseph snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Bigby. “You okay?”

“Fine. Just thinking.” Joseph shrugged and rubbed his neck, coughing a little. “Your city sounds fun though.”

“I guess. I need to go back though soon, they can live without me for so long before I have to return.” Joseph frowned, thinking about Bigby leaving already made him upset, in more ways than one. Bigby nudged him and shook his head. “Don’t be upset, you’re still coming with me right? Or did you change your mind?”

“No. No I still want to go. I’m just lost in thought today is all, don’t worry about it.” The only problem Joseph had was being alone with Bigby at all. Being alone with him on a walk was different, they were out in public and he didn’t fear something happening. At Bigby’s place though, that’d be a different story. “When are... We... Leaving for it?”

“We can leave tomorrow if you’d like.”

“Tomorrow? Doesn’t that seem early?”

“Not really. I do have a job to do.” Bigby nodded and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, pulling one out and lighting it. “I wasn’t even planning on staying here this long. And Snow’s been calling me about some more stuff happening. Best I just go in before something bad happens.”

“Understandable.” Joseph looked up at the sky and shook his head. “Thanks for taking the walk with me, but it looks like it’s going to rain any second.” Bigby looked up at the sky, then down to Joseph.

“Time to head back?”

“Actually you can go back to Sebastian’s. I have to run an errand really quick. What time should I be over tomorrow?” Bigby scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment.

“Around noon.” Joseph smiled up at him then nodded.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

````````````````````

“I still say this is a bad idea Bigby.” Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway as Bigby sat on the porch, watching the rain fall as he finished a cigarette. Bigby put the cigarette out and blew the smoke away from Sebastian, shrugging. “What got into you? This isn’t like you to do things like this?” Bigby still didn’t answer him, which was frustrating Sebastian. “Did something happen at Fabletown that you need a mundy’s help?”

“No. Nothing like that.” Bigby glanced over at Sebastian then down at his hands. “Sebastian, do you remember how you felt when you first met Myra?” Sebastian furrowed his brow then nodded.

“It was complicated, her being a mundy and all. But I remember everything, from what her hair looked like that day to what she smelled of.”

“Exactly. Do you know how long I’ve had Snow’s scent with me?”

“Since you first met her... God centuries ago. What does this have to do with Joseph?”

“He’s stronger. And I want to test this, see them side by side. Of course Snow’s going to be pissed off, of course I’ll get a stern talking to later, but right now...”

“Are you saying that Joseph, of all people, smells stronger than your boss so you have to test it?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. The only other thing that can cover her up is blood. I don’t need bloodshed in my life. Not anymore at least.”

“So what are you planning on doing with Joseph exactly?”

“Keep him around for a few days, see if my theory is right, and no matter if it’s right or not I’m sending him home when he’s worn out.” Sebastian frowned and shook his head. “And I’m going to make sure he doesn’t remember much, if anything at all, of Fabletown.”

“Fine, do what you want with the boy, but make sure he doesn’t find out about you, or me. I’m already getting to the point where leaving town is an option again because I can’t... Stay here much longer. At least with Joseph here, things seemed normal. But if he finds out about us-“

“I know. I’m going to get all this shit from Snow when I get home.” Bigby stood up and walked over to Sebastian, crossing his arms. “I’m going to get an hour of sleep before tomorrow, so if you’ll let me inside for that time.” Sebastian moved out of the way, allowing Bigby to pass him by and go inside. “Don’t you worry about a thing.”

```````````````

“Stay close to Bigby, he knows his way around and if he tells you something’s too dangerous, listen to him.” Joseph smiled and nodded again, handing his plane ticket over to Bigby for a moment.

“Sebastian I’ll be fine. You can...” _Stop acting like a dad._ “You can relax. It’s only a three day trip. I’m more worried about YOU getting all your work done.” Joseph pulled his phone out and checked the time. “Call me if you need any help on anything, but mostly it’s just paperwork at this point. But knowing you...” Joseph raised an eyebrow. “Just get your work done so I don’t sit and worry.”

“I’ll call if I need anything.” Joseph smiled patting Sebastian on the arm then looking at Bigby. “Ready?”

“Uh huh.” Bigby turned to leave, but Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulling his over, whispering in his ear.

“Keep him away from Snow. And whatever you do, do not let Woody around him either. That man will ruin everything.” Bigby looked at him and nodded.

“I understand.”

“No you don’t. But contact me when you guys make it and get Joseph inside safely. I don’t want a call from an airport, I want it from your apartment. Got it?” Bigby waved Sebastian away and turned his back to his brother.

“If shit hits the fan I’ll send Joseph home.”

“Sebastian. I’ll be FINE.” Joseph insisted, crossing his arms then uncrossing them and shaking his head. “I can protect myself, I’ll let you know when we’re there.”

“Yeah... Protect yourself...” Sebastian rubed his neck. “Fabletown just has a lot of... Criminal background.” He said, shooting a glare towards Bigby. “Three days can be a long time there. Stay safe Joseph.”

````````````````

The Woodlands. 21:30.

Bigby thanked the taxi driver, handing them some money as Joseph pulled their bags from the trunk. “So you live in an apartment?”

“Yup.” Bigby grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder. “We arrived late so keep it down.” Joseph nodded and watched the Taxi drive away then looked at Bigby.

“The taxi driver kept glaring at me.”

“That’ll happen.” Bigby went inside of the gates and looked around quickly, making Joseph furow his brow in confusion. “Just ignore them.” Bigby opened the front door to the woodlands and looked inside. “Alright come in.”

“Why are you acting like you just stole something?” Joseph said, walking into the woodlands and looking over at a man asleep at the front desk. “Should he even be working if he’s going to sleep?”

“That’s Grimble. He sleeps all the time.” Bigby hit the button for the elevator and looked around the room. “Don’t wake him up, not worth the time.” The elevator opened and Bigby stepped in it, giving Joseph a low whistle to have him run over and join him.

“So why do you have a security guard who sleeps all the time?” Bigby set his bag down and leaned back on the elevator wall. “Doesn’t that mean anyone can get in at any time?”

“If he wasn’t asleep I wouldn’t have been able to get you in here, so don’t even question it.” Joseph furrowed his brow and looked at his hands, fiddling with the hem of his gloves.

“Should I not be here?”

“No, you’re fine.” Bigby picked his bag up as the elevator doors opened and he looked out the halls, then nodded and made his way to his room with Joseph following him. “Joseph, stay here for a moment. I need to... Check something really quick.” Joseph nodded as Bigby opened his apartment door and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

He waited in the halls for a moment before he heard Bigby arguing with someone in there. Did he have a room mate? Joseph tried to listen to the argument clearly but couldn’t make many words out. A moment later Bigby swung the door open and stepped out of the way. “Alright Bigby, jeez.” Joseph blinked and looked down at the ground, very confused to see a pig walking out of his apartment. The pig looked up at Joseph, then over at Bigby, then back to Joseph. Joseph gave Bigby a confused look but only saw him glaring down at the pig. “I’ll go... Rude motherfucker...” Joseph almost jumped when the pig talked as he walked away. “But you owe me a house still!”

“Fucker. Come on in Joseph.” Joseph shook his head, blaming all of what just happened on jet lag, and went inside Bigby’s apartment. “Sorry about the mess... And the smell...”

“I don’t smell much. Except pig? Was that pig really talking to you? Or am I hallucinating?”

“You’re just tired. Sometimes he... Comes around. I have to kick him out. He’s just a friends pet is all.”

“I see.” Joseph set his bag down and looked around the apartment.

“It’s not much but it’s home. To me at least. There’s a bathroom and a bedroom, kitchen and this main room. Not much but it works. I don’t need much.” Joseph went into the kitchen, noticing the dishes around and the small mess. He rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, almost laughing at the contents.

“Bigby do you just keep cigarettes and bottles in here?”

“I order out a lot. Easier than putting food in there that can go untouched for days while I’m gone.” I end up in my office more than I do here.” Joseph nodded, understanding where he came from on that since he’d usual eat breakfast and lunch at KCPD, or eat out with Sebastian on some days. When he did get home he’d eat leftovers and go straight to bed afterwards, then get up and repeat the process day after day.

“Bigby-“ Joseph started to talk when someone knocked at the door, making Bigby groan.

“Hang on.” Bigby went to the door and Joseph watched him, seeing a girl standing at his door holding a stack of papers. She had black hair and pale skin, wore a blue blouse and a skirt to match, and she was pretty.

“Bigby, here’s some files for you to work one. Since you took your vacation you need to hop right back into work tomorrow at the latest. Of course Grendel and Bluebeard stirred some things up while you were gone so-“ The girl froze when she saw Joseph, then gave Bigby a glare. “Who’s that?”

“A friend of my brothers.”

“Why is he here?” Joseph stepped out of the kitchen and walked over beside Bigby, looking up at him. Who was this girl to him, really? He was looking at her with a sort of fondness, yet he seemed to be on him and angry with him for leaving on his vacation.

“A bet.” Bigby said sternly, looking down and Joseph and putting his hand on the mans shoulder, pushing him back a little. “I’ll get the work done.”

“Right.” The woman said, still looking at Joseph. “Do it fast Bigby.”

“I will Snow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight...” Snow turned and walked away, and Joseph sighed, turning around.

“Snow? What kind of name...?” Bigby shut the door and set the papers down on his desk.

“Her parents were into fairy tales I’m sure.” Bigby watched Joseph as the man made his way over to the stack of papers and picked one up. “Ah you, shouldn’t look through those.”

“Why not? You looked through mine.” Biby rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from him.

“It’s classified.” Bigby set the paper back on the stack and gave Joseph a quick glare. “Just don’t touch them. Let’s get you to bed too, you’re obviously tired.”

“I should call Sebastian and let him know I made it.” Bigby nodded and jabbed his thumb at his phone.

“By all means, use it. I don’t.”

``````````````

“I’ll be fine for tonight Sebastian. Want me to call you tomorrow too?”

“No. That’s fine, just let me know when you’re coming home so I know when to pick you up. I doubt Bigby will fly out with you only to fly back home.”

“I doubt it too, but I’ll let you know when I’m coming home. Goonight Seb.” Joseph hung up the phone and turned to Bigby. “Where am I sleeping?”

“The bedroom.” Not the answer Joseph was expecting, and it threw him off guard. “I have a bed in there, but I prefer my chair. Makes it easier for me to get up and go to the door if someone knocks at it. Anyway, go get yourself comfortable. I’m going to start on the papers, sleep well Joseph.”

“Thank you. Goodnight Bigby.” Joseph grabbed his bag off the grund and went to the bedroom, noticing it was neat as if nobody had stayed in the room for a long time. He didn’t bother to change his clothes and instead kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed. “So tired.” He mumbled before passing out in the bed.

Bigby sat down in his chair, setting a few papers from the stack beside him. “Time to get to work...”


	4. In the town

“Bigby, should we go out for breakfast today?” Joseph asked, pushing his bangs back as he walked into the living room. “Since you don’t have much here.”

“I actually have loads of work to do, and I need to talk to Snow about something. But there’s places around here you can go to eat at. Or go shopping if you’d like.” Joseph frowned and rubbed his neck.

“You sure? We didn’t eat last night but...”

“I’m fine. I’ll eat later if I get hungry enough.” Bigby picked up a few papers and walked to his door. “Since you are going out though, be careful who you talk to. And don’t dress yourself up like you’re going to work. Be casual and blend in the best you can.” Bigby left, shutting the door behind him and Joseph let out a loud sigh.

“Why does everyone think I can’t take care of myself....” Joseph went back to the bedroom and stripped his old clothes off, setting them on the bed before opening his suitcase and pulling a clean pair of clothes out and putting them on. A white tank top and black jeans, courtesy of Sebastian telling Joseph it would help him blend in.

Joseph put his shoes on and left Bigby’s apartment, checking to make sure the door was locked and checking the room number before going to the elevator. He leaned on the wall across from it, waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. He heard someone whispering and looked over to see a man and woman whispering to eachother while looking at Joseph. Joseph stood up straight and turned to them to say something before the elevator opened and he frowned, going into the elevator and pressing the button to go down. Joseph sighed and looked around, taking in details of everything that he couldn’t see when he was tired and it was dark. He found it interesting how things looked, everything seemed so simple and it had a more home like feeling to it. The elevator doors opened and Joseph stepped out, walking to the glass front doors and leaving. Joseph looked up at the gate and shook his head, pushing it open and leaving.

`````````

“Bigby, I don’t know your reasoning for this, I don’t know your thoughts process, but you know the rules better than anyone. No mundy's allowed. And you brought one here.”

“Snow I lost a bet. He’s not going to discover anything I swear.” Snow rubbed her eyes and shook her head. “Don’t even worry. He won’t remember coming here anyway.”

“Bigby this could tear everything down. Go find him, send him home, and them go to your own apartment for a bit and clear out the mundy smell. We don’t need people here looking into this.” Bigby opted to not say anything more and decided to leave the business office. Bigby lit a cigarette as he made his way to the elevator, almost punching the button.

“Bigby!” Bigby turned and saw Beauty rushing to him.

“Beauty. What do you need? Still arguing with Beast?”

“No Bigby.” She shook her head. “I needed to ask you a question.” Bigby crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Who was that person that came from your apartment this morning? He wasn’t a fable.”

“My brothers friend. I lost a bet. Tried to keep him hidden, apparently he won’t stay put.” The elevator opened allowing Bigby to step inside. “Dony worry. He’s not going to find out about us. Stay in your apartment and don’t talk to him when he’s around. Okay?”

“Beast won’t like this.” Beauty said before walking off. Bigby watched the elevator doors shut and felt it descending. It seemed to take forever before they opened, but when they did Bigby made his way straight to the front doors. Be sniffed the air a little, picking Joseph up he looked around and rushed in his direction.

“Should’ve made  sure he stayed inside.” Bigby mumbled, he could tell Joseph was close but he wasn’t alone. “Damn it.” Bigby turned the corner and saw a nightmare in front of him. Joseph, having a casual talk with the woods man.

````````````

“You really shouldn’t drink this early.” Joseph watched Woody stumble and fall a little, making Joseph shake his head.

“I didn’t.” The woodsman looked at Joseph and grunted. “I drank last night and its still going. You should fuck off. This is none of your concern anyway you stupid fucking-“ Bigby rushed over and grabbed the woodsman.

“Hey hey, watch your mouth.”

“Oh great its you. Gonna throw me out another fucking window you dog?” Joseph could’ve sworn he saw Bigby flinch when the woodsman called him a dog, but he blew it off quickly.

“Listen Woody, I thought we were at an agreement. Years of fighting that we want to end but if you keep this shit up.”

“Go fuck yourself.” The woodsman pushed Bigby away.

“Woody go home.” Bigby gently nudged Woody away so he began stumbling off.

“Yeah yeah… Just so long as you don’t come blowing it down.” Joseph looked at Bigby and furrowed his brow.

“What was that about?” Bigby looked at Joseph and rubbed his neck. He wanted to tell him, why did he want to tell Joseph? He was a mundy, he had no reason or right to know.

“Nothing, he’s a drunk. Did you eat?”

“Not yet. Care to join? Or do you need to get back to work again?”

“I could spare a few minutes…”

`````````

“…. And then I turn around and your brothers jumping the fence, he gets caught and falls right over it.” Bigby smiled and sipped at his drink as Joseph told his story about Sebastian. It felt weird to him, having breakfast with a mundy, and with his brothers work partner none the less. “But our trainee at the time caught the guy, so all was well.”

“You had a trainee?” Joseph nodded and pushed his food to the other side of his plate with his fork. “What happened to them?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you….” Joseph set his fork down and fiddled with his glove. “It’s a long story.”

“We all have our stories. Tell me yours.” Bigby leaned forwards, waiting for Joseph to start telling him, but Joseph remained silent. “Is it really that crazy?”

“It is… I’m afraid of someone trying to … Lock me up if I tell them.”

“I swear, I won’t laugh or anything. It can’t be that insaine.” Joseph looked at Bigby then nodded.

“Well, there was a machine…” Joseph began to tell Bigby about a machine, an operation he referred to as STEM. Bigby listened to him with interest, not daring to interrupt or say anything even with Joseph paused. “I don’t remember much after this but… I got shot…” Joseph felt his shoulder. “Right near my heart. I passed out and when I woke up I was back in a stupid tub. I don’t know how it happened and I don’t know why, but it did.” Joseph looked at Bigby and frowned. “You think I’m crazy.”

“No. I don’t.” Bigby stated. “I don’t think you’re crazy. I believe you.” Joseph shrugged at him. “You know I would tell you what I think.”

“I could’ve died and everyone thinks I’m insaine. Sebastian went through the same thing, but worse and everyone thinks he had a drunken hallucination.”

“It sounds like it was real…” Bigby leaned back in his seat and rubbed his jaw. “Ever thought about making it a story?”

“Bigby people would think I’m insaine. Not to mention that organization might come after me.” Joseph shook his head. “I'd rather not… It wouldn’t be worth it.” Bigby and Joseph sat in silence, before Joseph waved down their waitress and he paid for their food.

“I should go back to work.” Bigby stood up and fixed his tie. “You need a key to get back inside?”

“Yes.” Joseph stood and Bigby handed him a key. “I’ll see you when you’re off.”

“Of course. Stay safe.”

````````

Joseph wasn’t one for violence, in fact he’d avoid it at all costs if he could. Unfortunately things don’t work as planned, especially when you suddenly have a gun to your hip. “So, you’ve been hanging out with the wolf have you?” Joseph opened hos outg to reply but felt a big hand cover it. “Hang on, don’t answer that yet. Do you know what he is? Who he is?” The hand moved slightly and allowed Joseph to speak.

“Who are you and why is it important to you?”

“Now now, don’t ask my questions, that’s my job here.” Joseph felt the tip of the gun dig into his hip and he flinched a little. “So you’ve been hanging out with the wolf?”

“I have… Now who are you?”

“Dee.” The guy answered and Joseph furrowed his brow. “Do you know what Bigby is?”

“A sheriff? Obviously not a good one if you’re running around.” Dee grabbed Joseph’s jaw and turned him around, slamming him into the side of a building.

“Don’t even joke about that. That bastard killed my brother and stabbed me. I barely got out alive.”

“That’s….” Joseph shook his head and tried to get away. “None of my concern. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“What I want from you is to know how you know Bigby, and why you’re staying with him in a… Very restricted area.”

“He’s my work partners brother and he invited me out here.”

“Getting friendly with mundies huh?” Dee shook his head and held the gun back to his side and shook his head.  “I never thought he'd sink so low.”

“Mundy?”

“Joseph!” They both looked over to see Bigby walking over. “Dee, drop him.”

“And here comes the fucking lap dog himself.” Dee moved his hand and dropped Joseph to the ground, then put his hands up. “And what is it you want huh? You finally come to kill me like my brother?”

“I’m not killing anyone.” Bigby grabbed Joseph by the arm and pulled him up, pushing the detective behind him and stepping in front of him. “Not anymore, I’m already in trouble.”

“It’d be a mercy kill.” Dee said, pulling his shirt up a little to expose a huge wound on his stomach. “I thought you were going to end me Bigby, I really did. Both a perk and a downside of being what we are I suppose.”

“Why don’t you shut up?” Bigby walked over and grabbed Dee by the neck. “Are you realizing how much is at jeopardy you fat fucking moron?”

“Are you going to rip my throat out too? Kill me Bigby, I no longer care if I die and you know that.”

“Then why didn’t you just die before?” Bigby glanced over at Joseph  and saw him staring at them, wondering what was going on. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“So you’ll show mercy to a murderer, but not to me.” Dee shook his head. “Unbelivable. But I guess if I have to kill someone to get mercy from you, then.” Dee turned his eyes towards Joseph and held the gun up, pulling the trigger back. Bigby’s eyes widened as he tried to push Dee’s arm up, only to have Joseph get a bullet in his shoulder rather than his heart. Joseph held his shoulder and his eyes widened.

“No.” Joseph looked up at Bigby and saw his grip on Dee’s throat getting tighter. “Bigby-“

“I’m going to get blamed for that you asshole.” Joseph watched in disbeleif as Bigby seemed to change, as his hand dug into Dee’s throat. “Same way as your brother I suppose.” Joseph closed his eyes and flinched when he heard something hit the floor, and a liquid dripping. Bigby rushed over to Joseph and picked him up. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Bigby, how could you do that?” Joseph kept his eyes shut, but could feel himself being carried off, quite fast it seemed. Bigby kept silent and Joseph sighed, then groaned. “How could you do something like that?”

“He was asking for it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than normal, lots to fit in though! I have to get this fic moving, it's too slow for my tastes.


	5. Found Out

“So first you bring a mundy into the woodlands, then you let him go out into the town by HIMSELF, and then you have him get shot by Dee, and proceed to kill him?” Bigby shrugged, crossing his arms at Snow and looking over at Joseph, who was passed out on his bed after having the bullet pulled out and a wrapping put on his shoulder. “Bigby you are breaking too many laws lately, I don’t know how King Cole is going to react to this.”

“He won’t. And I told you to not even worry about Joseph finding out about us. I’m doing all I can to keep from hearing about Fables.”

“Why in the world did you even bring him here in the first place?” Snow rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know if I even want to know, but this is not right Bigby. Send him home.”

“He’s not well enough to be sent home right now. And I’ll have to call my brother and let him know Joseph may be staying a little longer...” Bigby trailed off as he could feel the tension coming off of Snow rising.

“Bigby! He can’t stay here any longer than he already has! If he has to stay, I’ll pay for a hotel for him to stay in but he cannot be here.”

“Snow.” Bigby rubbed his eyes, shaking his head at her. “He doesn’t need a hotel room, if my brother found out I let him out of my sight while he’s here he’d would kill me.”

“If you don’t send him away, your brother is going to be the last thing you need to worry about.”

“Bigby?” Snow and Bigby looked over at Joseph as he was waking up. “Bigby?”

“Hey Joseph. How’s your shoulder?” Joseph sat up and groaned, looking at him then over at Snow.

“It’s been better, but it’s only sore now. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“Snow can you go get me some Alleve from the bathroom?” Bigby looked over at Snow and saw her seem to want to protest, but instead groaned and walked off. “Thanks.”

“Isn’t she your work partner?”

“She’s my boss. Known her for a long time, such a long time.” Bigby looked in the direction Snow walked off in and let out a sigh.

“Bigby I-“

“Here.” Snow walked in and tossed Joseph a pill bottle and handed a cup of water to Bigby. “I’m going back to the buisness office, join me if you want to keep your job Bigby.”

“Thank you.” Joseph said as Snow left again, then he took the pills with the water she brought and looked up to Bigby.

“So what were you going to say before?” Bigby sat down on the bed next to Joseph, his arms still crossed. Joseph shook his head and laid back down, holding his shoulder again and groaning in pain.

“I just... Wanted to know why you killed that man... Why did he call me a mundy? What’s a mundy?” He glanced at Bigby and saw the man glaring down at him. “What?”

“You don’t need to worry about any of that.”

“Obviously I do. If you don’t tell me I’m sure Sebastian would.” Bigby groaned then put his hands over his face.

“He was threatening you, and then he shot you. I wasn’t the one wanting to kill him, and he was asking for it. Literally, he was asking me to kill him if you were listening.”

“I was, but it was unessesary.” Joseph reached forwards and grabbed Bigby’s hand. “You didn’t have to kill him because of what he was saying. I get threats all the time at work, and I don’t really care. It’s never a big deal, and getting shot is nothing anyway. It’s definetely nothing you should kill anyone over.”

“He’s been on my shit list for a long tine, it’s not worth keeping him alive.”

“He said you killed his brother.”

“Don’t worry about a thing Joseph.” Joseph frowned and sat up a little, grabbing Bigby by the shoulder and pulling him down.

“Thank you though...” Joseph muttered, leaning forwards and kissing Bigby’s cheek softly before falling back down on the bed and closing his eyes. “I need to sleep some more... Wake me if there’s an emergency...” Bigby sat on the edge of Joseph’s bed as he fell asleep, watching him drift off peacefully.

“Fuck.”

````````````

Joseph groaned, rolling over in the bed and feeling a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder, he sat up and held it. “Ouch... Forgot...” He stood up, moving his shoulder a little and hearing it pop and crack. Cringing, Joseph made his way to the bedroom door and heard Bigby angrily talking to someone. Joseph cracked the door open a little and listened to his conversation.

“No Sebastian he’s fine, it was just his shoulder.... No. Joseph’s asleep right now.” Bigby walked back and forth, holding the phone up to his ear using his shoulder while his hands were busy fumbling a cigarette and lighter. “I’m making breakfast right now so excuse me for not wanting to keep talking.... Listen you shit, he’s going to have to stay an extra day. I know its dangerous in case he finds out what we are, but the guys been around you how many years?” Bigby lit the cigarette and threw the lighter on the couch. “He’s not going to find out unless I fucking blow the house down. Or if you do something stupid.”

 _Fine out what we are?_ Joseph’s confusion and interest in what they were talking about grew, and he bit his lip to keep as silent as possible.

“Sebastian listen, I know he’s a detective, but if he hasn’t figured it out by now he’s not going to find out at all... You really should move away again, falling in love with another human- Yes.... I know Myra was different, but you went so far as to have a kid with her damn it! She didn’t know about you, god I can’t imagine what she’d think if her baby girl had suddenly turned into a wolf one night and you had to tell her. I’d love to hear THAT conversation.”

 _Wolf?_ Joseph blinked and took a step back trying to think of what he was talking about. “Bigby Wolf... Big... Big B. Wolf... Blow the house down... Transform.... Mundy...” Joseph’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth, leaning back to the door slightly again to try and hear Bigby again.

“Hang on Sebastian, I think Joseph’s up.” Joseph jumped back and went over to the bed, laying down on it and waiting for Bigby to walk in, hoping he could get away with this. Bigby walked in and went over to Joseph, tapping him gently. “Are you up yet?” Joseph rolled over and squinted at him, just not realizing he didn’t have his glasses on.

“I’m up...”

“I called Sebastian and told him what happened, he’s on the phone if you want to talk to him.” Bigby left the bedroom and Joseph jumped to his feet, grabbing his glasses and putting them on then leaving the bedroom after Bigby, who handed him the phone as soon as he culd.

“Sebastian listen I’m-“

“Oh thank god you’re okay.” Sebastian let out a deep sigh, and Joseph could invision the older man sitting on his couch, alchohol in hand and the TV blaring as he was trying to keep his mind off everything bad.

“I’m okay Seb, I swear. You don’t need to worry about me, Bigby got it so only my shoulder-“

“Yeah yeah, I know. I think you need to come home though.” Joseph frowned and gripped the phone cord tightly. “It’s obviously not safe for you there and you need to-“

“I know why it’s not safe.” Joseph heard Sebastian’s breath hitch and he could hear Bigby drop something then proceed to swear. “But now that I know why Sebastian, is it really safe for me anywhere?”

“Joseph, what are you talking about?” Joseph turned to Bigby and shook his head. “Joseph?”

“Why didn’t you just tell me Sebastian?” Joseph said, locking his eyes with Bigby though as if he was talking to him as well. “I can keep your secret, do you not trust me enough? I don’t want to go home, I want to stay here. I want to find out what’s here now and I want you to trust me. If you can’t trust me then I can’t come home.”

“Joseph, you shouldn’t even have gone there. Bigby made a huge mistake taking you out there and-“

“Bigby made a decision that put himself in danger of being found out. If he really didn’t want me finding out, he’d have been more careful with what he said around me and wouldn’t have let me go out. I think he wanted me to find out.”

“Joseph-“

“But why did he want me to find out? That I have to know...” Joseph pulled the phone away from his ear and heard Sebastian say his name a few times before he hung the phone up. “A wolf huh? Big B. Wolf... Like from the stories... I’m not curious, I’m more facinated. Is everyone here something from a story? What about Sebastian? Does he have one too?”

“His is intwined with mine, I have six other brothers but they all teased me. Kind of ironic, I’m the runt yet I’m the biggest now.” Bigby sighed. “And yes, everyone here has a story. Snow White, Beauty and Beast, Dee and Dum, Woody, or the Woodsman if that’s what you want to call him.” Bigby turned back to the food he was preparing and turned the stove off. “Colin, the pig you met when you first got here... We all have a story, they’re all bad, bloody, and true.”

“How... How is this all possible?”

“Sit down and let me explain.”

````````````

“....So the more popular our stories, the more we can go through and the longer we live... Making sense yet?” Joseph nodded, sipping his coffee and leaning back o cross his legs. “We can’t... Well aren’t supposed to do much with Mundies. You’re a Mundy, it’s just another word we use for human there’s nothing offensive about it.”

“So what do you call yourselves?”

“Fables. Fabletown. See the connection?” Joseph nodded and sat his cup down, rubbing his wounded shoulder softly.

“So why can’t you?”

“Huh?”

“Why shouldn’t you talk to... Mundys? What’s the problem with it?”

“Being found out... If word gets out that we’re immortal because of our stories, about what we went through, people may try writing about themselves in dangerous events, coming up with things that could happen to them, creating more stories and more fables that we have no room for. We can barely get by as it is, and more Fables would complicate things.”

“Okay... So why are you trusting me? Why are you telling all of this to me? How am I different than another random guy off the street? Or another person Sebastian works with?”

“Your scent.” Joseph was caught off guard and he had to shake his head to try and reason that answer out. “You don’t smell human, you don’t smell fable, you... Just...” Bigby rubbed his eyes and tilted his head back, looking for the words. “It’s like you don’t exist. And the story you told me yesterday during breakfast may have something to do with it.”

“I don’t exist?”

“You do, obviously. But it’s as if there’s a part of you that’s holding on to your story, trying to make you like us I guess? And living and knowing Fables like this makes it complicated. It’s not that you don’t exist, but it’s as if your body is rejecting the fact you’re still human. After that hell you went through, the only reason Sebastian got out was his immortality. You got out with wits and pure luck. Knowing a fable and probably becoming a part of his unwritten story has probably had some affect on you without you knowing about it.” Joseph leaned forwards and listened to him carefully. “I think your body and soul wants to turn like me, but without a story it’s impossible.”

“Is that why you asked me if I wrote my experience down?” Bigby nodded and Joseph got up, moving over to him. “Why do you want me to be like you? Didn’t you just say that having more fables would be a bad thing?” Joseph leaned down close to Bigby, he could hear his heart beating in his ears and he was sure Bigby could hear it too. “What is so special about me?”

Bigby and Joseph searched eacothers eyes, their facial expressions, trying to figure out what to say to eachother, listening to the clock tick at each passing second. “What’s so special...?” Joseph muttered, leaning closer to Bigby until they could taste eachother’s breath, and they closed their eyes as Joseph pressed his lips against Bigby’s softly, and making Bigby stand and press their bodies together, deepening it.

Joseph could feel his body heat rising as they were pressed against eachother, the kiss getting deeper and Joseph desperate for Bigby to touch him. He didn’t want to force it, let everything flow naturally, let it go by slowly. Joseph raised his arms to wrap them around Bigby’s shoulders, but cringed and broke the kiss when a shooting pain went through his entire arm from his shoulder. He held it and bti his lip, looking up at Bigby and noting the concern on his face.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry....” Bigby nodded and rubbed his neck, neither one of them knowing what to say next. “Uh, don’t you have work today?”

“Fuck.” Bigby said, brushing his hair back and walking to the door. “I’m so dead, Snow is gonna fire my ass.” He turned and looked at Joseph, giving him a glare. “Stay hidden.” Bigby said sternly before leaving his apartment room and shutting the door behind him. Joseph waited until he couldn’t hear Bigby’s footsteps anymore then raced to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might have some NSFW in it ;) If you guys want.


	6. Here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex in it, finally. But be warned it also might hurt. A lot >>

Bigby didn’t say much when he got back from work, mostly asked if Joseph was hungry then proceeded to get them chinese from down the street. Joseph couldn’t stand being in silence, and he figured out Bigby’s TV quickly and turned it on to the news, trying not to look at the man and doing his best to keep from talking about what happened that morning.

“Did Sebastian ever call back?” Bigby finally asked, which snapped Joseph out of his thought and he nodded. “What did he say?”

“He wanted to know why I hung up and if I was okay... Then he threatened to come out here and take me home himself. I told him he shouldn’t worry about it.”

“He probably will worry. Everyone here does know him as my brother, so if he came here it wouldn’t be a huge deal.” Joseph put his chopsticks back in his container and leaned back, setting it on the edge of the couch.

“I told him to not come get me. If he shows up though I can’t stop him from dragging me back home.” Bigby grunted in response and set his empty container down on the ground, leaning back and pulling his pack of cigarettes out. “Does smoking do nothing to you?”

“I’m sure it has some sort of effect after a long time, but I’d just heal and be fine once I quit.”   Joseph nodded, unsure what to say now to him, and the only thing on his mind was what happened that morning. Joseph looked to Bigby to say something, before he could even open his mouth the man stood up and grabbed both their empty containers, taking them to the kitchen. Joseph frowned and stood up, following him. “I know what you want to talk about.” Bigby said, throwing the containers away and then opening the fridge.

“I don’t want things to be awkward. Of course I’d rather talk about it and get it out of the way.” Bigby huffed and pulled a bottle out of the fridge.

“Fine, but I’m not doing it sobar.”

`````````````

Joseph was six shots deep, he hated drinking but like Bigby he didn’t want to remember much of this conversation, and being the lightweight he was Joseph felt like he was going to pass out. Bigby though was at least twenty shots in, and Joseph couldn’t tell if he was drunk or running on a buzz. “Must be nice.” Joseph slurred, playing with his empty shot glass. “How much does it take to get you drunk?”

“Five more shots is my limit, I can already feel the buzz.” Bigby poured himself another shot and took it quickly. “You on the other hand are cut off. Why’d you drink if you’re a lightweight?”

“I don’t have work tomorrow.” Joseph stated, reaching for the bottle to pour another shot for himself, but found it moved just out of his reach. “C’mon Bigby. Just one more shot.” Bigby furrowed his brow, a small smirk curling his lips.

“No way in hell are you having anymore liquor.” Bigby swished the bottle around and sighed. “Not enough left for another shot for you or me anyway.” He put the bottle to his lips and drank the last few swallows, then set it down and moved the shot glasses to the side. “Anyway, we better get talking before we end up sobar.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Joseph put his head on the table and sighed. “The whole thing was my fault, and I shouldn’t have suddenly done that.” _Well he wasn’t wrong._  “I just want to know what made you kiss back? Were you just sorry for me?” Bigby tilted his head back, trying to think of what to say to him, and trying to think of why he did kiss back. “I should’ve started with something easier, did Snow catch on when you went to the office?”

“No, she didn’t. Okay, I have a question.” Bigby leaned forwards and cocked his head as Joseph looked up at him. “I thought you were into my brother, did you kiss me just because of my relation to him?”

“No.” Joseph sat up and pushed his bangs back. “I’m not going to lie Bigby, I am attracted to you. I don’t know what it is, I don’t think its your relation to Sebastian in any way... No, it’s not the same attraction. With him, I want something from him, I want a relationship. I want to hold him and have him close, spend time with him... But with you it’s not the same It’s almost like... Nevermind.” Bigby furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of what he was saying, then blinked and groaned, shifting as he understood what Joseph was talking about. “You’re not gay, I don’t expect you to do anything with me like that, and I don’t expect you to tell Sebastian about this conversation. I won’t remember it though...” Joseph looked towards the fridge and sighed. “I could go for another shot.”

“You’re cut off Joseph.” Joseph nodded and fiddled with his glove, then sighed and took the gloves off, setting them aside.

“I want to do it again....” Joseph stood up, leaning on the table a little. “I want to kiss you again, but you don’t want things like that from me.” Joseph looked at the ceiling, then over to Bigby. “I disgust you don’t I?”

“Maybe you should go to bed.” Bigby stood up and took Joseph’s arm, pulling him off the table carefully. “You shouldn’t have had so many shots, hell you shouldn’t have had any.” Joseph frowned and pulled his arm away, then sat down on the floor. “Joseph, stand up, you’re a grown man.”

“Can you kiss me?” Joseph looked up at Bigby, and couldn’t read the expression on his face. “Can you?”

“Joseph...” Joseph frowned, and reached out, grabbing Bigby’s leg and tripping him, making him fall hard on his ass. “Fuck! Joseph don’t do that! I might be immortal but things still hurt.” Joseph shrugged and moved forwards, grabbing Bigby at his tie and pulling him close.

“Just one more time. I don’t want anything more than that, just please give me one more kiss. I know I’m drunk, but I kissed you when I was sobar too. It’s something I want Bigby...” Joseph carefully caressed Bigby’s cheek, feeling his stubble against his skin and smiling. “Just a kiss...” Bigby and Joseph stared at eachother in silence, Joseph’s lip trembling and his thumb still feeling the side of Bigby’s face, rubbing his cheek. Bigby put his hand on top of Joseph’s and leaned forwards, closing his eyes as their lips touched and Joseph moved into the kiss.

```````````````

Joseph broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Bigby’s chest, breathing heavily already from the kiss that didn’t want to end. He felt like he needed more, like he wanted more, and his body was reacting just as it had the last time. “Uh... Thank you Bigby...” Joseph mumbled, not wanting to move and have Bigby possibly notice the tightening of the front of his pants. He looked away from Bigby, blushing and squirming a little.

“You know I can smell that right?” Joseph’s eyes widened, his blush growing deeper at Bigby’s words. “I could the first time we kissed, and when I got home I could smell what you did when I was gone.” Joseph covered his face and trembled a little, hiding his shame.

“I completely forgot until now.” Joseph said, his voice muffled through his hand. “I’m sorry, I’ll go to bed and sleep this off.” He began to stand up and felt Bigby grab his arm and pull his close, which startled him a little but not as much as feeling a pair of lips on his neck. “Bigby, what are you doing?” Joseph got no response from the man except a small bite on his neck, which made him groan. “Bigby.” He breathed his name out in a gasp, surprised at the touching he was getting from the guy.

Everything was moving fast for Joseph suddenly, he could hear Bigby’s breathing getting heavier and when he ran his hand down Bigby’s chest to his groin, he could feel the mans own hardened member. “Don’t-“ Bigby said, but was cut off when Joseph undid the front of his pants, and began to rub the palm of his hand on his cock.

“Did you have this reaction before?” Bigby groaned as Joseph began to run his fingers dosn his shaft.

“I didn’t have this…” He finally said, his voice shaky as he breathed heavy. Joseph smiled a little and wrapped his fingers around Bigbys cock, hearing the man moan and groan in his ear. Joseph bit his lip and rubbed his legs together to try and get some friction onto his own erection.

“Bigby, touch me.” Joseph murmured, rubbing the tip of Bigbys erection with his thumb with one hand, and unzipping his pants with the other. “Please touch me, I want to feel your hands on me.” Bigby grunted and stood up, picking Joseph up and making a beeline to the bedroom. “Traditional.”

“Shut up.” Bigby said, laying Joseph on the bed carefully so he didn’t hurt his shoulder, and discarding his pants before kneeling over him. Joseph pulled him down fiercely and kissed him, bucking his hips forwards in an attempt to get any touches from Bigby at all, but to no avail.

“Bigby please.” Joseph begged and whined. “Touch me, kiss me, anything.” He was yearning for Bigby to touch him, to ravish him just as he had dreamed of since they met. Be wanted this with every fiber in his body, the heat coursing throughout himself as Bigby looked down on him, kneeling over him like he was just prey. “Please don’t let me go after this, I don’t care how much I had to drink, I don’t care. I need you Bigby, I need you…” Joseph gripped the bed, praying Bigby wouldn’t change his mind right now. In an abrupt movement Bigby reached for him, removing his pants then starting with Joseph’s shirt only to be stopped. “Don’t bother with my shirt, just do whatever else to me you want to do.” Joseph closed his eyes and he felt lips on his neck again, and felt a hand make its way between his legs and to his ass. “Yes.” Joseph tilted his head back, feeling as Bigby slid a finger inside of him, he liked it raw just as Joseph had imagined he would.

Joseph squirmed at the feeling and bit his bottom lip, letting out small noises which Bigby didn’t seem to be reacting to that much. He frowned and moved his hips a litle, which startled Bigby and made him pull back. “No, don’t pull away.” He whined and locked eyes with Bigby, making the man tense up a little at Joseph’s expression.

“Just calm down.” Bigby said in a soothing voice, leaning down after and kissing Joseph’s neck softly. “I just want to make sure you’re ready for this. I don’t have anything to help you… Get prepared or anything.” Joseph frowned and pushed Bigby up onto his knees, then sat up. “Joseph what are you doing?” Did he change his mind?

“Do you like it rough?” Bigby furrowed his brow and gave Joseph a confused look. “What I mean is do you prefer it natural?” Bigby had to think for a moment, and his only response was a shrug. Joseph sighed and leaned forwards, kissing Bigby. “If you think I’m going to regret this tomorrow, you’re wrong. I’ve needed this from you Bigby.” Joseph moved forwards and kissed Bigbys chest, then proceeded to grind his crotch against the man’s leg. “It feels like I’ve waited so long, and I don’t want you to be scared away by doubt.” Joseph moved back to kiss down Bigbys chest, then moved back up and gripped at Bigbys hair. “Please fuck me.” Bigbys heart lurched in his chest at the words, and he grabbed Joseph’s wrists, pinning him down to the bed and moving his cock, pressing the tip to Joseph’s etrance.

“Are-“ Bigby stopped his sentence as he received a glare from Joseph before letting out a sigh as his cock roughly, and dryly, penetrated the man.

The noise Joseph made was unlike anything Bigby expected him to make. It was filled with lust, pleasure. Pain and agony, all in a single noise that escaped Joseph’s lips. The man whimpering below hkm as he moved his hips, doing his best to not move too quickly or hurt him too much. He knew it was a bad idea to push into him, unprepared for anything, and if he hurt the guy Sebastian would find out. So much worry going through his mind, he tried to not focus on it but to no avail.

“Don’t.” Joseph muttered which made Bigby almost stop but Joseph’s next words made him almost smirk. “Don’t go soft on me now.”

“Not planning on it.” Bigby continued to move his hips, hearing Joseph moan with each movement and watching him squirm when he slowed even a little. Bigby put his hands on the headboard and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds as he began to wildly snap his hips into Joseph, hearing him make a noise that sounded like a silent yell.

“Yes.” He heard Joseph groan. “Right there… It feels…” Joseph wrapped his arms around Bigby and raked his fingernails down his back. “Don’t ever stop, keep going.” Bigby smiled and opened his eyes, leaning down and kissing Joseph sloppily and twisting their tongues together, pressing against him as if they’d never feel this again.

 _I’m sorry Sebastian._ Bigby thought to himself as he felt his fingernails grow and began to claw at the headboard to not hurt Joseph. _He’s mine now… Even if he doesn’t realize it yet._ Bigbys thrusts became more erratic as Joseph tensed around him, ready to climax. _He’s my lover now._ Bigby thrust his hips a few more times before he and Joseph climaxed together, Joseph panting and breathing hard, Bigby slowly pulling out of him then laying next to him. _My mate…_ Joseph rolled over to Bigby and smiled, cuddling up to him and closing his eyes. Bigby held Joseph close and felt himself falling asleep.


	7. And then

“I asked if you would be okay.” Bigby said, handing Joseph a bag of ice.  
“I know” Joseph rolled over onto his chest and placed the ice on his ass. “This is why I don’t drink.” He grunted and looked up at Bigby. “How many shots did I have?”  
“Six. You’re not drinking anymore while you’re out here.” Joseph nodded and buried his face into his pillow, sighing a little. “I have to get to work, are you going to be okay or do I need to get someone to watch you?”  
“I’ll be fine. Have fun at work.” Bigby stood up then leaned down and ran his fingers through Joseph’s hair before walking away. “Oh and Bigby.” Joseph said, sitting up a little bit to look at Bigby. “Before you get home you should really buy some lube.”  
“I’ll try to remember that.” Joseph smiled then laid back down, putting his arms under the pillow as Bigby left.  
Bigby walked the halls to go to the business office and check in with Snow, and by doing so every fable that passed him or looked at him made him nervous. He felt everyone knew what he had done, and felt like he was being judged. One word about it though and he’d claw someones neck open. He went into the business office, walking past the line of people and sharing a glance with Gren, looking down at his missing arm them grunting and continued inside.  
“Bigby, you showed up. Good, I need you to do something for me.” Bigby crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Its nothing major, I need you to tell Flycatcher to bring Boy Blue up here.”  
“What do you need Blue for?”  
“Accounting mostly, he’s a smart guy and I need him up here.”  
“Why not hire a fable looking for a job? Boy Blue has plenty of opportunities.”  
“If you’re feeling sorry for Grendel, don’t bother. I need someone with both arms. Maybe if he had them I’d hire him, but who’s fault is it now he can’t get a good job?” Snow pushed her hair back out of her face and sighed. “Nevermind, tell Blue to come up here if you see him, if not have Fly bring him up… And send Gren in next just because. Then you get to your office, there’s papers on your desk you still need to do.”  
“Sure.” Bigby left the office and let out a sigh, looking at Gren. “Youre up.”  
``````````  
Later in the afternoon, Joseph was sprawled on Bigbys couch, eating a sandwich with food he was able to find around the house. It must’ve been after he got shot when Bigby decided to go food shopping, there wasn’t much but it was enough. Joseph was so lost in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the apartment door swung open. He turned and saw Colin walking in with a six pack in his mouth. “Oh its just you.” Joseph sighed. “We never officially met, my names Joseph. Colin right? Bigby told me about you.” Joseph sat up and groaned, shaking his head. Colin set the six pack down and blinked at him.  
“Bigby told a mundy about us?” Joseph nodded. “Well since you know, you mind opening up a beer for me? Kinda hard considering…” Joseph sighed and stood up, limping a little over to him and pulling a can off from the rest, then opened it.  
“There.” He set it down on the ground and limped back to the couch, laying on it.  
“You’ve got quite a limp.” Colin said before grabbing the can with his mouth and drinking it all in only a few seconds. “You fight anyone?”  
“I got shot at. If that counts.” Colin laid down on a spot next to the TV and kept his eyes on Joseph.  
“This place reeks of sex.” Colin said, which made Joseph tense. “And it did not smell like this the last I was here.”  
“Don’t pull the detective card on me, you have something to say?” Joseph looked to Colin and frowned. “Go ahead and say it.”  
“You’ve been around Bigby too long, you’re picking up his shitry attitude. I don’t care if you’re banging him or not, I just don’t want to be around when it’s going on.” Joseph nodded and pushed his hair back. “Ive been telling him he needs to get laid for a long time, I’m just glad it was someone he can trust.”  
The two sat without talking, the only noise being the TV static and Colin attempting to open another beer. The apartment door clicked open and Bigby stepped inside, looking at Joseph then at Colin. “Oh good, you’re back.”  
“Can it Bigby.” Colin fired. “I came back because Snow almost caught me outside.”  
“If you would just go to the farm you wouldn’t have to hide.” Colin grunted and stood up, going to the door.  
“If you wanted me to leave so you could bang someone all you had to do was ask.” Colin left the apartment and Bigby groaned, shaking his head.  
“How was work?”  
“Snow keeps chewing me out for keeping you here, and she won’t listen to me when I tell her you’re harmless.” Joseph sat up and Pat the couch cushion next to him, allowing Bigby to sit down. Joseph leaned on him and let out a sigh.  
“Anything I can do to make your day better?”  
“I could think of a few but you’re still sore.” Joseph smiled and wrapped his arms around Bigby.  
“If you got the lube, we shouldn’t have a problem.” Joseph glanced at the door and frowned. “Can we lock the door?”  
“Nobody will come in. They all hate me. Or fear me. Whatever it is, they don’t like me. They won’t come in.” Joseph seemed skeptical and Bigby sighed, stood up and went to the door to lock it before returning to his spot next to Joseph. “Better?”  
“Much.”  
`````````  
Bigby wasn’t expecting it to happen, but damn when Joseph was sobar he was skilled. The way his mouth wrapped around his cock and he easily slipped the member down his throat- most of the way because Bigbys knot stopped him- Bigby was loving every second of it. He reached forwards and stroked Joseph’s hair, gripping at it when Joseph’s teeth grazed his shaft. “Fuck that feels so good.” Joseph looked up at him then pulled his mouth off Bigbys cock.  
“I want you to make me feel good too.” Joseph moved upwards and sat on Bigbys lap, grinding his ass on his cock. Bigby sat up and began to kiss Joseph’s chest up and down, listening to him carefully to find any sensitive spots. “Bigby please.” Joseph let out a whimper and moved his hips more. “I need you.”  
Fuck, even his voice was driving Bigby insaine with lust. Joseph’s scent was already so overwhelming to him, and when he moaned and squirmed it made his heart beat out of his chest. “Hang on.” He said, still placing light kisses all over Joseph’s chest and neck then rubbing Joseph’s thighs. “Fuck.” Bigby pulled back then leaned over the couch, picking the bottle of lube up off the floor and popping the cap off.  
“Finally.” Joseph murmured, taking the bottle and squeezing a little on his fingers. He reached between his legs and began to finger himself to get the lubricant inside. He let out some moans before pulling his fingers out.  
“If it hurts, let me know.” Joseph nodded and Bigby leaned up to kiss him again before lowering Joseph onto his cock. Joseph let out a small noise and gripped Bigbys shoulder. “I’ll go slow.” He felt Joseph relax and began moving and thrusting his hips up into him. Bigby leaned forwards and rested hi mouth on Josephs shoulder, holding him close as he moved inside of him. Joseph tilted his head to the side so Bigby could bury his face into the crook of his neck.  
“Harder.” Joseph said, and Bigby obliged. “Ah- Yes.” Joseph scratched at Bigbys back and let out heavy breaths, rocking his hips back and forth to increase the pleasure they felt.  
Mine… My mate… Bigby thought to himself as he closed his eyes, inhaling the man’s overwhelming scent which made him buck his hips sharply, knocking his knot against Joseph’s entrance. I won’t let Sebastian have him. Bigby wrapped his arms around Joseph and pushed roughly inside of him.  
“My God Bigby.” Joseph whined and clawed his back. “Youre... Hah…. So good…” Joseph arched his back, tilting his head back a little bit. Bigby felt Joseph tense around his cock, squeezing down on it.  
“Fuck.” He bit his lip then decided to lean back a little and sink his teeth into Joseph’s chest. Joseph gasped and moaned in pleasure before he came. Bigby grinned and bit down a little harder, careful to not draw blood, and with the harder bite came a harder clenching around his cock. “Fuck, Joseph.”  
“Cum in me Bigby.” Joseph kisses Bigby and rocked his hips a few times until he felt Bigby release inside of him. “Thank you.” Joseph kissed Bigby and allowed the older man to stay inside of him as they rode out their orgasms. “Im glad you’re just as good when you’re sobar.”  
“So am I.” Joseph smiled and laid on Bigbys chest, listening to his breathing.  
“Although the biting caught me off guard.”  
“Did you not enjoy it?”  
“I did, I wasn’t making a complaint.” Joseph closed his eyes, enjoying the afterglow feeling, the peace that fell on them and relaxed them. Joseph would have been able to fall asleep of he hadn’t heard people outside the door arguing.  
“Probably just Beast and Beauty.” Bigby mumbled. “You can sleep if you want, they’ll be leaving soon.” Joseph nodded and was about to pass out on top of Bigby before he heard the sound of a foot hitting the wooden door, the splintering of the wood, and the thump of the busted door hitting the ground.  
The couple sat up and looked at who was at the door, both of them tensing up.  
“Snow.” Bigby said, with surprise in his voice.  
“Bigby.” She responded, covering her mouth in shock at the scene.  
“S… Sebastian…” Joseph froze completely, staring at his work partner in shock.  
“Bigby.” Sebastian gripped the door frame. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busted!!


	8. Taken Away

_“You have a lot of explaining to do.”_

“Sebastian why are you here?” Joseph quickly grabbed his pants, putting them on and ushering Bigby to do the same.

“Bigby I can’t even count how many rules you’re breaking right now.” Snow shook her head and looked at Joseph with anger and disappointment across her face.

“What do you mean what am I doing here?” Sebastian went inside and grabbed Joseph. “I was worried! You got fucking shot and then I come here to see you’re fucking my brother.” Sebastian turned to Bigby, who was getting dressed as if everything was normal. “Is this why you wanted him out here?”

“Wanted him? He told me he lost a bet.”

“He didn’t lose the bet, he won the bet.” Sebastian pointed out to her. “And now I know why.” Sebastian clenched his fist and Joseph could see his eyes changing.

“Sebastian don’t touch him!” Joseph stood between them and put his hand on Sebastians chest. “This isn’t his-“

“Joseph why are you protecting him? He’s probably just using you!”

“He wouldn’t.” Joseph stepped away from Sebastian and grabbed Bigbys hand. “I came  onto him, it happened after I told you I found out.”

“So you’ve been fucking him this entire time?!” Sebastian felt overwhelmed with rage, and Joseph could see his eyes have changed color and his normal fingernails had grown into sharp claws.

“No Sebastian, that’s not what happened!” Bigby nudged Joseph out of the way and gave his arm a squeeze. Joseph stared at Bigby as his eyes and nails changed as well. “Bigby.”

“Bigby! Just because we’re at the woodlands doesn’t mean you can-“ Snow went to step between the brothers, but Joseph pulled her back just in time as Sebastian lunged for Bigby. “You.” Snow looked at Joseph and he shook his head.

“If I had known I wasn’t welcome I’d have left. I wasn’t told I should leave, but I was going to leave tomorrow anyway.” Joseph was keeping his eyes on Sebastian and Bigby, trying to figure out what to do.

“I told Bigby to send you home so many times but-“

“He wouldn’t listen.” Joseph glanced behind Sebastian and looked at one of Bigby’s wooden chairs. “I’ll pay for this.” He waited for the right moment, then lundged forwards, grabbing the chair and picking it up, then turning around and cracking it over the side of Sebastian’s head, sending splinters and broken chair parts everywhere. Sebastian and Bigby stopped and looked at Joseph, who was now only holding two chair legs and half of the reamining seat in his hands. “Stop it.”

“Joseph what the fuck.” Sebastian moved away from Bigby and turned to Joseph, rubbing his head a little. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“You weren’t listening you lumbering idot.” Joseph dropped the chair parts and sighed, rubbing his eyes. “You don’t barge in and throw a bunch of accusations around and attack your brother, that’s the worst way to handle this.” Joseph glanced at Snow then looked at Bigby. “You really should listen to your boss more.”

“Listen-“

“I don’t want to hear it. Right now, I think we all need to calm down and talk about this.” Sebastian looked at Bigby and shook his head.

“There’s nothing to talk about, you’re coming back to Krimson City with me. I left work early to come get you, I thought you were in trouble.”

“I’m not. And how did you get out here anyway?”

“Driving of course. Whatever, come on.” Sebastian put his hand on Joseph’s shoulder and Joseph pulled away from him. “Joseph you don’t belong here, you’re breaking rules and getting Bigby in a lot of trouble.”

“I don’t care.” Sebastian drummed his fingers on his hip then leaned down, picking Joseph up and slinging him over his shoulder. “Sebastian! Put me down!”

“I think we’ve caused enough trouble here.” Sebastian turned to Bigby and a growl rose in his throat. “You’re not allowed near him anymore. If I catch your scent on him at all, I’m going to kill you.” Sebastian turned on his heels and left the apartment, Joseph trying to fight his way out of his arms the whole way to the car.

``````````````

“I’m not leaving you at home alone.” Sebastian said as he pulled into his driveway, and Joseph glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that, I don’t want you trying to go back to Bigby’s.”

“I’m so happy to see you trust me Sebastian.” Joseph crossed his arms and looked out the window, not unbuckling and not looking at Sebastian. He hadn’t said a word to Sebastian the entire car trip, and didn’t even scold him for smoking in the car or driving slightly recklessly.

“Joseph.” Sebastian sighed and leaned back in his seat. “This isn’t about trust, this is about laws. I thought you out of anybody would realize how important rules actually are. They’re there to protect us and people like you.”

“People like me huh? How come Bigby was so open with me about this? He’s known me less than a month and you’ve known me for years.” Joseph unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, slamming the door and then he began to walk down the street. Sebastian swore to himself then got out and went after Joseph.

“Joseph he was probably just using you for a fuck, he doesn’t care.”

“There was something about me that he liked, and I like him too.” Joseph stopped walking and locked eyes with Sebastian. “Why are you doing this? Do you like me? Is that it?”

“Joseph...”

“Because I did like you at one point, but after today you’re going to have a lot to work on if you want me to like you again.” Sebastian frowned and rubbed his neck. “You screwed up Sebastian, I was fine and safe with him and I was going to be back home tomorrow. We didn’t need all this drama.” Joseph walked away again, faster now and leaving Sebastian behind.

Joseph walked to the end of the street and looked behind him, seeing Sebastian standing alone. He felt his chest tense but shook the feeling off and rushed away, deciding to walk the five blocks back home would be better than staying with him a moment more.

Joseph heard thunder rumble in the sky, which seemed to fit his mood at that moment. Full of anger and sadness, frustration was in there somewhere. Joseph sighed, looking up at the sky and watching the rain begin to fall before he continued to walk.

`````````````

Once he got home, Joseph took his shoes off and shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere since the light rain turned into a downpour. He sighed, heading into the kitchen and getting himself a drink of water and then heading to his bedroom, where he stripped himself of his wet clothes and put them in his laundry basket. Joseph pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a tank top, then grabbed a towel and dried his hair the best he could before laying in bed.

Joseph rolled over in bed, feeling empty inside from being drapped away from Bigby and then pretty much destroying his friendship with Sebastian. Joseph groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and pulling the blankets over him to try and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks Sebastian into the sun*


	9. Can't Stay Away

A week later, Joseph was getting dressed for work again like normal, only things weren’t normal anymore. Him and Sebastian were ignoring eachother, Sebastian had changed his phone number so Bigby couldn’t contact him if he wanted to get to Joseph, and Sebastian had started picking Joseph up in the morning so he couldn’t drive off.

He adjusted his tie and looked in the mirror, then nodded and went to the front door, about to open it when he heard a tapping on his back door. Joseph stopped and turned, looking at the door in confusion. He never used it, it was just there to open on hot days in the summer, so someone tapping on it was strange. Joseph went to the back door and opened it, jumping back a little at the sight of Bigby.

“Big-“ Bigby put his hand on Joseph’s mouth and put a finger to his lips, looking around. Joseph stepped back and pulled him inside, shutting the door.

“Sorry to show up unnanounced, I was hoping to be here in the night but I arrived earlier than I planned.” Bigby looked at Joseph and moved his hand away from Joseph’s mouth. “Sebastian will be here soon.”

“Which begs the question, why are you here?”

“The night Sebastian brought you back, he contacted me, told me I lied about you liking him which is bullshit, and told me I ruined a lot of things.” Bigby raised his eyebrow at Joseph. “So you don’t like Sebastian?”

“Not after what he pulled, I just couldn’t...” Joseph rubbed his arm. “I told him I used to like him, if I still liked him I’d kick myself for it.” Joseph looked up at Bigby. “But you didn’t answer my question fully yet did you?”

“No.” Bigby began to walk around Josephs house, with Joseph following him. “So I hung up, the next day a lot of the other fables yelled at me that I fucked up and put them in danger blah blah blah.” Bigby shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “So I told them to kiss my ass, then I left and came here. I couldn’t stay there much longer if I was just going to get yelled at no matter what I did.”

“So you pretty much ran away... But you can’t stay here, Sebastian will pick up on you being here and he’ll kill you.”

“That’s why I came here. How’s your chest?” Joseph furrowed his brow and shook his head, not knowing what he was talking about. “When I bit you, hows your chest?”

“Oh. It’s fine, scared but fine. What does this-“

“When do you have work?”

“In about an hour. Sebastian’s going to be here soon to come get me so-“

“Why don’t you leave with me?” The question caught Joseph by surprise, and he had to do a double take. “Get a bag together, and we can just leave. I know a place we can go if you want. I’m going there anyway, even if I just need for all this shit to blow over.” Joseph stared at him and then smiled, laughing a little.

“Are you serious?” Bigby nodded. “Bigby I... I can’t just leave work... I need money-“

“I don’t think you understand the perks of having a cheap apartment and saving up money since the dark ages...” Bigby took another look around Joseph’s apartment. “Call Sebastian, tell him you’re sick, you can pack a bag and we can go.”

“Bigby hang on, I need to think about this for a minute... You want me to leave with you and go... I don’t know where... It’s like eloping. And what if Sebastian does track us down? Not only is he a detective but eight days ago I didn’t know he was also immortal... And I’m not Bigby, I’m only a human.”

“I told you before, you don’t smell human. Definetely don’t smell immortal but there is something off. I’d have to look into your family and find out what it is. Or have you tell me more about that hell you went through.”

“Do you really want me to come with you?” Bigby nodded again and Joseph stared at him, before moving forwards and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

```````````````

“Joseph!” Sebastian pounded on the door. God damn it where was he? “Fuck.” Sebastian stepped back and kicked the door in, stepping inside. “Joseph!?” He looked in the living room, no sign of him there, nothing in the kitchen or downstairs bathroom either. He groaned and went upstairs, thinking it was weird Joseph would be asleep. He went into Joseph’s room and was surprised at what he saw.

Dresser drawers opened, some of his things missing from their places, and it looked like a mess. “Joseph...” He walked into the room and looked around at all that was gone, shocked to see his work clothes folded neatly on his bed. Sebastian picked the vest up and sniffed it a little, smelling Joseph all over it and his brother. “Fuck.” Sebastian dropped the vest and rushed down the steps. “God fucking damn it.” He grabbed the house phone and dialed a number, listening to it ring.

“Hello?” Sebastian recognized Snow’s voice and sighed.

“Snow, it’s Sebastian, Bigby’s brother. Is he at work today?”

“No... He hasn’t been in for a few days actually. He left town and hasn’t been back or contacted us since... Why is something wrong?”

“He was here, I’m at Josephs house. The mundy he had brought home, you know who I’m talking about.” Sebastian heard someone talk in the background and Snow say something to them.

“When did this happen?”

“Today.” Snow mumbled a swear word under her breath then spoke to Sebastian.

“Okay, Sebastian can you get here by tomorrow?”

“Sure… Why?”

“We can use the mirror to find them, and you know this Joseph guy better than me so you’ll see him and be able to track him.”

“Smart. I’ll be there as soon as possible tomorrow morning.”

“Great. I’ll see you then.”

`````````````

“Okay Snow, wheres the mirror?” Sebastian walked up to Snow’s desk and she stood up, taking him over to the mirror.

“Do you remember the rhyme?” Sebastian groaned, he knew it but he hated rhyming.

“Yeah yeah… Mirror Mirror if you’re able…” He sighed. “Tell me about this fable.” The mirror came to life and looked at Sebastian.

“Sebastian it’s been awhile…”

“Yes I know. Not important. We can catch up later. Right now I need you to show me my brother, Bigby.” The mirrors face vanished and on it showed Bigby and Joseph.

“So how far is this place?”

“A lot farther on foot. Since we’re away from the city I can do something to get us there faster.”

“Whatever you need to do.”

The picture faded and Sebastian groaned. “I didn’t see anything I recognize. We should check back later.” Sebastian turned around and kicked a cabinet behind them. “What is he thinking?!”

“Sebastian you need to calm down. We’ll find them. We can check in later and see if we find him. Or see something we know.”

“And if there’s nothing?” Snow frowned, then looked to Sebastian and shrugged. “Bigby could be in a new state with him.”

“Why don’t you call someone to look at his apartment, we can stay here and think of anything we can find.”

“I’ll go check out Bigbys apartment. For now though, can you make a call for me?” Sebastian wrote out a phone number and handed it to her. “I’ll be back.” He left the office and made a beeline to Bigbys apartment, of course the door was unlocked  so anyone could go on.

Sebastian went inside and heard a voice. “If you’re looking for Bigby, the FUCKER split.” Colin came out of the kitchen and glared at Sebastian. “Left me some money and told me to get a glamour. ‘Watch the house' he said. The prick.”

“Colin, I’m looking for Bigby, but I know he’s not here. Did he leave anything here that would point to where he’s going?”

“Not that I know of, but if you find anything let me know. Oh and if you find him, punch the asshole in the face.”

“Trust me, I plan on hitting him in more than just his fucking face.”

 ```````````

Three days later….

“And still no sign of Bigby… And the magic mirror is no help whatsoever.” Sebastian drummed his fingers on the desk.

“Not for lack of trying. He’s got his eye on them and he’s waiting for them to go to town.”

“Yeah well…” Sebastian sighed and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it and taking a long drag. “I have to find him.”

“We’re using all our resources.” Sebastian watched the smoke fly into the air and sighed.

“Not all of them.” Snow shook her head, not understanding what he was saying. “Bigby might hate him, but my dad and I get along very nicely.”

“Sebastian, he won’t go after Bigby because you asked him to.”

“He could take me to him though.” Sebastian leaned back in his chair and took another long drag from his cigarette. “I just want to find Bigby and Joseph before things get out of control... Bigby’s already in shit tons of trouble and Joseph doesn’t understand what hes getting into... I know I fell in love with a Mundy, but shes gone... I never told her about me either.” Snow nodded, listening to him carefully. “I knew I’d have to leave her behind, she won’t live as long as me... Wouldn’t at least... So what is Bigby thinking?”

“I’m thinking his mind has snapped and he doesn’t know what’s right anymore. You are right though, he needs to be brought in before...”

“I’m going for a walk, I need to clear my head.” Sebastian stood up and left the office, heading downstairs and going straight out the door.

He began to walk around fabletown, listening to people talking about day to day things without a care in the world. Sebastian grumbled and snuck behind some buildings, hiding in some trees near the woodlands. “I know you’re listening, come on out.” Sebastian closed his eyes as he felt a chill up his spine and the wind began gusting around him. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at his father, The North Wind.

“Good evening again.” North said,  nodding to Sebastian. “It’s been a long time hasn’t it?”

“Almost three hundred years if I’m right. I think you know eactly what I need you for.” North raised his eyebrow and nodded. “Bigby is breaking a lot of rules and causing trouble. Do you know where he’s located by any chance?”

“I do. But I’m not sure if I should get him for you Sebastian. You did marry your own Mundy, and almost give away our secrets.”

“But I didn’t run away and tell her. I didn’t bring her to Fabletown. I didn’t expose all of our secrets to her.”

“Bigby will try to kill me.” Sebastian shook his head.

“Not around Joseph. I just need you to tell me where hes located really, that’s all.” Sebastian dropped his cigarette and stepped on it to put it out, then cracked his neck. “You know I’d never ask anything of you unless it was serious. I need this favor from you, and if you can do this I’ll... I don’t know, do something in return.” Sebastian walked over to North and looked up at him. “This is important. I’d do anything to get Bigby here and Joseph back.”

“Fine, no need to be dramatic. I’ll bring you Bigby, but I can’t guanrantee that it’ll be in one piece.”

“That’s fine.”

````````````

Joseph rolled over in bed, letting out a sigh of admiration as he looked at Bigby, sound asleep next to him. Joseph smiled and moved closer to him, then felt his arms go around his body and pull him close. “Good morning.” Bigby grumbled.

“Did I wake you?” Bigby shook his head and nuzzled the top of Joseph’s head, taking in his scent like he did every morning. “Good.” Joseph pressed his forehead on Bigbys chest, listening to him breathe and his heartbeat. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I don’t know. I want to eat breakfast in bed… Let me sleep a little longer.” Joseph sighed and kissed Bigbys neck softly.

“How about I go make something and you can wake up.” Joseph is got out of Bigbys arms and stood up, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and a T-shirt to wear. “If you aren’t out of bed when it’s done though, don’t expect to be fed in bed.” Joseph left the bedroom, hearing a groan of protest from Bigby but chose to ignore it. He went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Getting here was a challenge, Bigby doing his best to keep them out of towns and out of sight, plus hiding their scent so Sebastian wouldn’t follow them. Or couldn’t follow them without a challenge.

“Bigby do you want pankcakes or waffles this morning?!” Joseph grabbed a quick bake box of pancake mix off the counter and looked at it.

“Whichever you want!” Joseph nodded and began to prepare the mix.

Once the two of them got to this cabin, they both slept for hours, and the next morning Bigby stayed home to shower and clean up while Joseph went out shopping. Joseph picked up enough food to get them through the month, or so be hoped since Bigby could eat like a horse. Joseph was sure that before the month was up he’d have to get more food for them. They were trying to stay hidden, only going out if they needed to.

Bigby crept up behind Joseph and hugged him, pulling him close. “Bigby I’m trying to cook.” Joseph felt Bigby nuzzle his neck and smile.

“I know.” Joseph raised his eyebrow and dipped his finger in the batter, turning around and putting his finger on Bigby’s nose.

“Let me cook.” Bigby crossed his arms, then wiped his nose off and grumbled. “Don’t be so-“

“Sh.” Bigby covered Joseph’s mouth and looked around. He let out a low growl and stared at the door. “There’s a change in the wind.” Joseph glanced over at the door and heard a knock at it. “And it’s not a good change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pushes Sebastian deep into the ocean*


	10. Bring them in

“So that’s your dad?” Bigby nodded and took another bite from his pancake, glaring up at his dad. Joseph squirmed in his seat and looked at the man, he cod definitely see similarities he had to both Bigby and Sebastian even if he looked much older.   
“I know what you’re doing here, and you should leave.” Bigby crossed his arms as North shook his head. “Listen I didnt-“  
“I’m not here to tell you separate from your mundy. You’ve barely considered me a father so far, why would I jump in now?” North walked over to Bigby and Joseph, looking down at them. “But you do know what’s going to happen right? You’re not going to age.” North looked at Joseph. “But he will. And he’s going to get older while you stay young.”  
“We can work around that.” Joseph said sternly, taking Bigby’s arm. “I’ll figure out a way.” Joseph rested his head on Bigby’s shoulder, listening to Bigby’s heartbeat as it was harder than usual.  
“I’m only making sure you know the consequences...” North turned away from the couple and sighed. “Bigby, I don’t care what you do with your life but Sebastian has taken quite the interest in it as of late. If you two don’t figure out a median, I hope you know what has to be done.”  
“I’m fully aware. I also know you’re going to tell Sebastian where we are, you’re just that big of an asshole.” Joseph heard a growl rumble in Bigby’s chest, and he squeezed his hand to calm him down. “I just hope you’ll always know how much I hate you, and how much I’ll hate you for this.”  
“Hate me all you want, I just wish we could’ve seen eye to eye.” North left the house and Bigby stood up, knocking his chair back before he slammed the door behind North when he left, the wind beginning to blow hard outside.  
“Fuck!” Bigby turned around and bashed both of his clenched fists on the wall, making Joseph jump at the loud noise. Joseph stood and went over to him, putting his hands on Bigbys back.  
“Bigby.”  
“That stupid mother fucker!!”  
“Bigby!” Bigby turned to Joseph and sighed, shaking his head. “It’ll be okay.”  
“No it won’t. It’s all fucked up now, I just can’t belive Sebastian would do something like that... Sending that... Fucker here instead of coming here himself.”  
“There is nothing to worry about.” Joseph pulled Bigby close and leaned up, kissing his cheek a few times until Bigby finally calmed down. “I’m not leaving your side Bigby. I don’t plan on it.” Joseph kissed his cheek again, holding his hands as he did so.  
“We probably don’t have much time together though.” Joseph shrugged, pressing against Bigby and kissing his neck.  
“We should do what we can with the time we have.” Bigby nodded and Joseph kissed him deeply. “So what do you want to do?” Joseph smiled as Bigby picked him up, carrying him down the halls and whispering things in his ear.  
``````````  
“…. And what you expect to sit here and wait for Bigby to show his ugly mug around here again?! Miss White.” Bluebeard crossed his arms, glaring between Sebastian and Snow. “As much respect that I have for you taking over this office, this is something I can’t ignore.”  
“Bigby will be back. And he won’t have the mundy boy with him.”  
“This town is without a sherrif, as much as I hate Bigby, what would King Cole say about this?” Snow rubbed her temples and let out a sigh.  
“We’ve discussed this with him, King Cold agrees with me that Bigby should not return to his position as Sheriff, no matter when he returns.”  
“Then who will be in his place? I doubt you will be able to handle it.”  
“Until they make the official decision, I’m taking my brothers place.” Sebastian stated, staring Bluebeard down. “And even then, if I can control the assholes like you and do my job I could take his place permanently.”  
“Aren’t you the cause of all this mess? Letting your brother bring a human here in the first place.”  
“I have no control over my brothers actions. I did my best to keep Bigby from bringing him out here, and I didn’t know why he was so adamant on it until I found out.” Sebastian scoffed. “Its about time I move back here anyway, I’ve been in Krimson too long for my own safety and the community.  
“And aren’t you the one who also fell for a Mundy woman? Can we trust you to keep the Mundies at bay without ending up where your brother is?”  
“That was different. I guess if we’re digging into pasts here-“  
“Okay you two.” Snow stood up, looking at them. “I suggest you both shut up. I’ll tell King Cole about your… Suggestions Bluebeard. But I’m afraid Sebastian’s right. Be has experience with Mundies, and he’s been in the police force for many years. He’s one of the best choices for this position, if you don’t agree then too bad. I’m the one you take it up with.”  
“To hell with this.” Bluebeard turned around and stormed out of the office, talking to himself.  
“That went about as well as I expected.” Sebastian nodded in agreement and looked to her. “do you really want to take your brothers job?”  
“If you and Cole agree, I’ll take it. It takes one phone call to KCPD to quit, and I don’t think anyone will be surprised.”  
“Your brother won’t be happy.”  
“Is he ever happy?” Sebastian had a point. Snow sat back down, adjusting her outfit and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just don’t completely understand, why Joseph? What makes him think…”  
“I never saw Bigby as the type of person who wanted to be involved with anyone, let alone another guy.”  
“He was into you. I’m sure you knew that though.” Sebastian walked to the door and sighed. “I just wish he was less trouble… I’m going after him though…”  
“Bring him… Bring them back alive.” Sebastian nodded, opening the door and leaving as Snow said her lasts words to him. “Don’t let me down like your brother.”  
“Understood…”  
````````  
Joseph traced a finger across Bigbys chest, humming a little as Bigby laid next to him. “Bigby I think we should leave again… Go somewhere else…”  
“And then what? Keep getting chased down?” Joseph sighed and shook his head. “Its better if I… At least talk to my brother. Calm him down.”  
“Sebastian… Isn’t going to listen… To either of us.”  
“A little physical trauma to the head and he’ll be more than accepting.” Joseph frowned and sat up, sighing. “Im joking. Unless he starts the fight, I won’t touch him.”  
“Bigby. I don’t want Sebastian getting in the way of our happiness. I won’t let things take a turn for the worst.” Joseph took Bigbys hand and squeezed it gently. “I… I don’t want to go back to Krimson.” Bigby raised and eyebrow and rolled over to face Joseph.  
“Are you sure?”  
“That place hasn’t been my home in a long time. And it really didn’t feel that way after Beacon. I couldn’t leave because I wanted to. I needed a reason. You gave me that reason.” Joseph leaned forwards and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”  
“BIGBY!” Bigby groaned and Joseph tensed up.  
“He’s here.” Bigby sat up and walked to the window, looking down at Sebastian. “Let yourself in, I have to get dressed.” Sebastian scowled at the thought but made his way inside, looking around the house.  
“Huh…” Sebastian didn’t know what kind of condition he was expecting the house to be in, but considering it was Joseph Bigby lived with he wasn’t surprised to see the house clean and void of anything out of place. “Shocker…”  
“Seb.” Joseph came around the corner and nodded, he didn’t look happy but didn’t look angry either. Sebastian cringed though, Joseph reeked of Bigby and it was sending mixed signals to him. Something told him to turn and leave, Joseph was Bigbys mate now. But the urge to rip Bigby apart was stronger.  
“Wheres Bigby?”  
“In the bedroom. I’m going to talk to you, you won’t hurt me.”  
“I’m not here to talk to either of you. Snow has asked me to bring you two in. So get your ass out here Bigby!”  
“No Sebastian. It’s time to talk. If you refuse, I’ll have no choice but to kick you out. I don’t… I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”  
“Joseph…” Sebastian sighed and looked for the words. “I don’t give a fuck, I have to bring you two to the business office.” Joseph sighed and peeked around the corner then looked to Sebastian.  
“I’m not going.” Sebastian growled, stalked over to Joseph and picked him up. “BIGBY!” Sebastian stepped back a few feet and Bigby came out of the room, making a beeline for Sebastian.  
“Sorry Biggs.” Sebastian swished his hand at Bigby and sent him into a wall. “Both of you, calm down.”  
“Put me down you-!” Joseph squirmed and Sebastian groaned, slinging Joseph on his shoulder. Bigby stood up and rushed Sebastian again, but Sebastian quickly moved out of the way.  
“I know how much you hate dad, but spending hundreds of years with him was such a good idea.” Sebastian faced Bigby and blew in his face, subtly but enough that Bigby groaned. “Sleep brother, long flight ahead of us.”  
“You fucker.” Bigby collapsed on the ground and Sebastian let out a sigh.  
“Joseph I can’t carry both of you, so if I put you down you can’t run.”  
“Youre a monster. Now I know why you didn’t want me to know what you are.”  
“Can I set you down without you running off?” Joseph stayed silent for a moment then squirmed. Sebastian removed the younger man off his shoulder then picked Bigby up. “Lets go.”  
“How are we getting back?” Sebastian went outside and looked over his shoulder to Joseph, then cocked his head.  
“Just put your hand on me and hang on.” Joseph reluctantly did so, and when he felt the ground beneath his feet he closed his eyes, gripping onto Sebastians shirt. “A few moments. I’m not fast like my father.”  
“Whatever…” Joseph muttered, getting only a heavy sigh from Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this fic is coming to a close. I have the next chapter all planned out, and then after that will be the final chapter. The only problem is, I need hld deciding on the ending. I may do two endings, but I'm not sure. On the next chapter at the end, comment what you want. You'll see what I mean. :)


	11. Choice

“Good work Sebastian… Bigbys not dead right?” Sebastian shook his head and laid Bigby down carefully on the stone platform. Joseph stood by him and put his hand on Bigbys shoulder, glaring at Sebastian and Snow. “When will he wake up?”

“A few minutes. Whatever you want to ask, or tell Joseph, you better do so now.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Nobody does. But do it before Bluebeard comes in… Or someone else…”

“Anyone who comes in I’m sure you can remove can’t you?” Snow put her hands on her hips and looked at Joseph. “Mr. Oda or Joseph?”

“Joseph.”

“Okay Joseph. My questions are simple, answer honestly please.” Joseph bit his lip, grabbing Bigbys hand and looking down at him.

“Just let us leave…” Joseph said, barely audible. “Sebastian I’m not worth this struggle.”

“Tell that to Bigby, not me. I’m trying to keep the community safe and-“

“And what? Don’t trust me enough to keep your secrets? Sebastian why would I tell anyone about this? I’d get put in a mental home. May as well just come out and tell everyone about STEM and Mobius while I’m at it.” Joseph shook his head, pushing his bangs back and letting out a deep sigh. “Sebastian. I just... I don’t want to go back to Krimson now anyway. I hasn’t felt like home since I got out of that place. Every day I worry something would happen, I can’t even count the amount of times I almost pulled my gun on...” Joseph cleared his throat, standing up a little straighter. “Point being, I don’t have those thoughts when I’m with Bigby so if you would just let me go we could forget all of this.”

“Joseph.” Snow spoke up next, her tone neutral and her expression soft. “I don’t doubt that you’d keep our secrets, the problem is the rest of the fabletown community. They aren’t so trusting, and some of them I fear would come after you.”

“We could do a memory wipe.” Sebastian rubbed his neck and Joseph’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t remember Bigby, or coming here or anything though. Just within the past few weeks I mean.”

“I’m not going to do that.” Joseph felt afraid of the thought, forgetting about Bigby and all of the fables would be no big deal except... “I’m happy with them. I swear I won’t tell anyone, just let me live out the rest of my life without this trouble.” Bigby groaned, a sign he was waking up finally. “Bigby, are you okay?”

“I’m fine...” He grunted and got up, wobbling for a moment before shaking his head and glaring at Sebastian. “You fucking asshole.”

“Yell at me later, right now we’re talking to Joseph. He wants to spend the rest of his mundy life with you in solitude...”

“Right...” Joseph said, looking at Bigby who was barely looking at Joseph now but was instead glaring at Sebastian and Snow.

“He doesn’t have to be a mundy.” Sebastian blinked, confused by Bigby’s sentence. “I mean it, he doesn’t smell mundy or fable, he smells... In between. He told me about STEM.” Sebastian shot a glare at Joseph, and he simply shrugged, then rubbed his shoulder. “I think STEM fucked with him, because of the timing and because he knows about you and now all of us, he’s trying to ‘turn’.”

“Is that even possible?” Sebastian shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve heard of it before...”

“I think some of us were human before our tales.” Snow stated, then cupped a hand next to her mouth. “BUFKIN!”

“Oh good, call the drunken monkey.” Bigby scowled, and Joseph wanted to say something about it being rude calling someone a monkey until he saw the green/blue fur suddenly landing on the ground next to Snow.

“Evening miss White.” He nodded. “What can I do now?”

“Bufkin, I need you to not screw around now. You know these books, these records better than anyone. I need you to see if we have any books about mundies turning fable. Can you do that?”

“I’ll do my best.” Bufkin’s wings flapped a moment, then he lifted himself off the ground and flew off out of sight.

“And don’t get drunk in the rafters again!” Bigby shouted after him, then looked to Snow and Sebastian with a glare. “You don’t think its possible do you?”

“I think this situation is getting too out of hand, but I suppose if it can work then everything will be fine. Anyway, Bigby the next thing we worry about is you.”

“Me? What the fuck did-“

“I’ve had a chat with King Cole and considering your actions the past month, or weeks, we have come to the conclusion you should resign from your current position as sherrif of Fabletown.”

“Bullshit.” Bigby crossed his arms, obviously angry with the news. “Who’s going to take my place huh? Nobody else is-“

“I am.” Sebastian glared at Bigby and put his hands on his hips. “I’m sending in my resignation for KCPD tomorrow, and and then I’m moving into the woodlands again.”

“Half the town doesn’t know you!” Bigby argued.

“The entire town fears you.” Sebastian snapped back. “How many fables did you kill in the past few weeks huh? The tweedles, Bloody Mary, Crooked Man, Jersey.” Sebastian shook his head. “And then the whole situation with Colin. Unacceptable, all of this. You’ve gotten away with too much for too long.”

“And you haven’t lived in Fabletown for... God how fucking long has it even been?”

“Two hundred... Give or take. But that’s not the point here Bigby, the point is your stupid law breaking.”

“Both of you cut it out.” Snow spoke up, her tone serious. “Bigby, you’ve been replaced. Deal with it, this is your consequence.”

“Okay fine but hiring my brother in my place? He broke a lot of laws too. He’s a hypocrite. Falling for a Mundy, marrying her, and having a kid. You’re just lucky she didn’t have a litter of kids and the one you had was human.”

“Don’t bring Myra into this. Ever again. This is not…” Sebastian cracked his fingers, closing his eyes and sighing. “Not the same.”

“Miss White! “ Bufkin flew over head and then landed on the podium Bigby was on before. “I found a book with mentions of Mundies to fables in it.”

“So it can happen?” Sebastian questions, in which Bufkin nodded in response. “How? And, don’t add any commentary okay? We don’t really have time.” Bufkin opened the book, flipping through the pages and opening to a certain one, then began reading.

“Mundies turning to fables is a fairly uncommon thing to come across, although there are instances of it happening. Mundy turned fables will and can include anyone born human, without a curse or spell on them from birth, or a human who was not born with a magical bloodline.” Bufkin paused and looked at everyone standing, staring at him. “A few examples of Mundies turned human are; Riding Hood, Beauty, Cindy, and Bloody Mary.”

“Even Mary...” Bigby said quietly, to no one in particular.

“There are few cases though of this happening, but it is not very uncommon for mundies who have learned of Fables to become one. Fortunately, they don’t know what has to be done in order for it to work. Most mundies will write themselves into a story, and this would work except for the fact fables _must_ be written by another living being. Fables can write their own stories if they choose to turn a mundy fable, but it’s not looked up to as Fable law makes it illegal to be that close to a mundy.” Joseph glanced over to Sebastian and Bigby to see any reaction from them, but they didn’t even flicnh. “A mundy can also turn ‘fable’ by supernatural ways. Examples; Vampire Bite, Werewolf bite, scratch or blood, a witches spell, by drinking a potion, ect. Although if that happens, they may not live very long and won’t have the same protection of a popular fable. Those mundies are also frowned upon, and are hidden from upper class fables for their safety.” Bufkin muttered something about a location then flipped the page. “That’s it, after that it discusses ways to create a new fable. Unfortunately, we can’t do that anymore.”

“But it would be possible for Joseph to stop being a mundy?” Bufkin nodded, closing the book up and then picking it up to fly off and put it back.

“Alright Joseph.” Snow turned to him and put her hands on her hips. “So now that you know you can, the question is do you still want to?”

“It’s... Up to me?” Joseph blinked and bit his lip.

“Of course, it’s your future Joseph. So, what is it you want?” Joseph looked at the three of them and thought, then sighed and spoke to them.

“I want...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	12. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian had turned go talk to Snow when he heard Joseph scream, and it seemed to be a flash of blood from then on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bad end, if you want the good end please go to the next chapter (or read both and decide what you like more.)

~September 19th, 2XXX~

Bigby sat in the woods, staring up at a ray of sunlight through the leaves falling off the dying trees. He was in his wolf form, sitting alone as he waited for someone or something to show up. A cool breeze blew and he shivered, then looked around. “Sebastian, that you?” He whispered, his voice carried by the breeze.

“Yeah, who else would it be?” Sebastian walked up to him, the wind around the both of them getting stronger for a second before it settled. Sebastian wore a long black jacket and a scarf around his neck, his hair was cut short and his bangs were in his face. His usual short stubble was now gone again, although it looked like he had a little bit of hair on his upper lip. “Glad to see you again Bigby.”

“Same to you Sebatian. Let’s go...” The two of them began to walk through the woods, “I see you’ve changed your hairstyle again. Can’t make your mind up?”

“The times keep changing Big. If I don’t blend in, I can’t continue these walks with you. Speaking of blending in Bigby.” Sebastian raised his eyebrow and Bigby slowly turned back into his human form, shaking his head and pushing his hair back.

“It’s cold this way.”

“That’s what you get for not carrying around an extra pair of clothes with you.” Sebastian looked at the trees and frowned. “Another year, passed. Gone.” Do you believe that Bigby?”

“How many years has it been?”

“This is the sixtyith year...” Sebastian stopped walking and closed his eyes, inhailing the cool air and then sighing. “Sixty since he left, fifty since you became the god of wolves, and only thirty since you finally killed our father.”

“Yeah, it’s strange.” Bigby and Sebastian exited the woods and came across a grave yard. Bigby looked around for anyone before he followed Sebastian, keeping his eye out for any humans around him. “So this is our third time coming here huh?”

“I believe so.” Sebastian clenched his fist, the memory of Joseph’s choice still fresh in his mind.

_“I want some more time to think about this guys.” Joseph looked at Bigby and Sebastian, shrugging. “I can’t just... This is a pretty big decision to make don’t you think? Can I have some time?”_

_“Yeah, don’t rush into it Joseph. This is litterally a life changing decision.” Joseph smiled, playing with his thumb and then letting out a sigh._

_“Can I... Sleep on this maybe? Just give me a nighs rest and we can talk about this more tomorrow...”_

_“Yeah, of course.” Bigby put his hand on Joseph’s shoulder, looking to Sebastian and Snow. “We’ll be staying at my apartment for the night okay?” Sebastian nodded and Bigby led Joseph out of the room._

_Sebastian had turned go talk to Snow when he heard Joseph scream, and it seemed to be a flash of blood from then on out._

_Bluebeard holding the bloody knife while Joseph lay on the ground bleeding out. Bigby in a fit of anger ripping Bluebeard’s head off. Snow and Sebastian rushing to Joseph to try and stop the blood. Bigby rushing to the steps and go the thirteenth floor, dragging a witch down who could do no good. Sebastian holding a cloth over Joseph’s wound as Snow looked for anything to save him with. Joseph’s face turning pale, and then silence. No more ragged breaths, the blood was slowing down but pooling beneath their feet, and everything was silent. The witch Sebastian pulled from her room, leaning down and closing Joseph’s eyes, before shuffling off to her room again._

_Joseph was gone…_

_Sebastian had been the one to take Joseph back to KCPD, he had been the one who alerted Joseph’s family, he had planned the funeral. But Bigby left, and Sebastian didn’t see him again until the funeral. Rain of course, it was over and he was the only one left._

_Sebastian turned to leave the funeral when he saw Bigby come out of the woods, both stared at each other, a silence washing over one another. Bigby walked past Sebastian, leaning down and putting his hand on Josephs grave. And for the first time in thousands of years, Sebastian watched Bigby cry. It wasn’t a sob, wasn’t a loud cry, it was quiet. The tears simply rolling down his cheeks until he stood, turning into a wolf and looking at Sebastian. They nodded, parting ways again._

_Sebastian took Bigby’s role as sheriff, until he got word of his father’s death. Being the only descendent who wasn’t dead or missing, he was called in immediately, becoming the new North wind._

_Sebastian lived in his father’s old palace, ruling the winds and only leaving when it was the anniversary of Joseph’s death, running into Bigby there became a tradition. The North wind and God of the wolves, meeting over a mundy grave every twenty years._

“And now... This...” Sebastian walked up to a grave, it was worn down now after years of there being nobody to take care of it except Bigby and Sebastian. “We should get him a new headstone. He’d have a fit if he could see this thing, you know? He was pristine.”

“I think he’d like a new one, or for this one to at least be cleaned.” Bigby ran his fingers across the top and cringed, looking down at them and then wiping his fingers off on his chest.. “Yeah, now my fingers are black... God why does nobody clean these things?”

“I think they stopped here a long time ago, you know after this place filled? That’s why it’s so easy to sneak in here.” Sebastian looked at the sky, other than the breeze he was stirring up it was warm, a very nice breeze too. Bigby sat down in front of the grave, running his fingers through the grass and let out a deep sigh. Sebastian sat down next to him, taking the scarf off his neck and handing it to Bigby, who wrapped it around his neck and groaned.

“I hate being partly human sometimes.”

“Yeah, so do I.” Sebastian crossed his legs, leaning forwards and staring at the words on the gravestone.

**_Joseph Oda_ **

**_1980-2013_ **

The rest was too faded to be read, and Sebastian tried wiping some of the dirt and grime off, only revealing a few words. “Well that didn’t work. Oh well...” Sebastian sat up, cracking his back in the process and then looking to the sky. “I miss him a lot.”

“So do I.” Bigby muttered, staring at the grave stone while they sat in silence. It was a peaceful silence, with a lingering sadness in it that neither of them wanted to shake off.

The both of them lost track of time, until they heard the crunching of leaves behind them. Sebastian stood up quickly, facing whoever was coming and then freezing. “Oh... I wasn’t expecting anyone here...” Bigby turned around, an old lady was walking over, a basket in her hands.

“Can I... Help you?” Sebastian asked, giving Bigby a confused look.

“Oh uh... I’m here... To see my brother.” The girl shuffled past Sebastian and Bigby, placing her hand on Josephs gravestone. “Sorry if I startled you... I wasn’t expecting...”

“No it’s fine.” Sebastian looked at Bigby, who was sitting awkwardly with the scarf covering his crotch. “He was your brother?”

“Yes. I’ve been visiting since I was a little girl...” The lady sat down, reaching into the basket and pulling out a tulip, setting it on the grave. “Although I’m not very little anymore am I?”

“No... How old were you?”

“When he passed? Thirteen... Being seventy three now though, I’m afraid I’ll be joining him soon.” Sebastian furrowed his brow, trying to remember all of Josephs family at the funeral.

“Tabitha?” He asked, only to catch her attention so she turned and looked at him. “Is... That your name?”

“Yes. How did you know?” Sebastian cringed, realizing his mistake he pushed his hair back some more and shrugged.

“I... My dad used to work with your brother and he mentioned a few of his siblings at one point. I was wondering if that was you?” Tabitha nodded, standing up and shivering in the cold wind.

“Well, it was nice to meet you both... I hope one day, we can speak again? Maybe next time I’ll bring out my children.” Sebastian raised his eyebrow as the lady walked away, and then he looked to Bigby.

“So... It’s not just us visiting...”

“We should be more careful... I’ll see you next time.” Bigby nodded, turning back into his wolf form quickly. “Oh but Bigby, let’s meet up next year this time?”

“Why?” Bigby growled, looking at Sebastian and then in the direction of Tabitha. “Interested in meeting her children?”

“Only if she’s really bringing them. I don’t know, I just have a hunch, it’ll be good.”

“I hope you’re right. Same time next year?” Sebastian nodded, and then two parted ways; Sebastian taking to the sky and Bigby taking to the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `Bad End`


	13. One Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clear them, money will be in there no doubt.” Bigby brushed his fingers through his hair and looked at Joseph, who was still clinging to his arm. “Come on, let’s go back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the good end! For the bad end go back a chapter, or not.  
> I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my friends who's been giving me little ideas and motivating me to finish this fic.  
> ~Happy Birthday~

Bigby out his hands on the back of his neck, letting out a sigh and tilting his head back to let it crack. “Getting old?” Bigby rolled his eyes and turned to Sebastian, frowning. “Sorry, heard that crack a mile away.”

“And you’re here because…?” Bigby heard a noise and he looked at the sky, seeing three kids; two kids and one boy floating in the air and one of them depending to the ground and lowering down Snow. “Snow. And the kids. What a surprise.”

“Hello Bigby.” Snow brushed her hair back and smiled. “How are you doing?”

“I'm fine. Thank you. And you?” Snow shrugged, looking up at the three kids and watching them carefully. “What about you Sebastian? Can I ask why you’re here?”

“Coming in to see how Joseph’s holding up.” Bigby nodded and walked to the front door of his house, opening it and waving the five of them inside.

“Joseph, Sebastian and Snow are here.” Joseph poked his head out of the living room and smiled.

“Hey.” He walked out, looking at Sebastian and Snow and smiling. “Afternoon…”

“Hey Jo.” Sebastian waved to him and flinched as the three kids rushed past Sebastian and go Joseph. Joseph’s face lit up and he got on his knees, hugging the three kids. “They missed you.”

“I see that.” Joseph looked at the three of them and sighed, then smiled. “You guys are getting big. Anything happen lately?” Joseph smiled as the kids began talking to him, Snow walking over to join the conversation.

“Bigby, he looks like he’s adjusted well. How’s the book selling?”

“Well apparently. It’s been seventy years and he hasn’t aged a bit. Must be popular.” Bigby looked over to Sebastian and nodded. “Wanna talk outside?”

“Sure, let them do whatever it is they do.” Bigby and Sebastian went outside, sitting on the porch and each of them lighting a cigarette when they got out there. “You know that story, I can tell it’s making me a bit stronger too. And more accepted there too.”

“And I’m sure Snow had _nothing_ to do with that.” Sebastian smiled, taking a deep drag off his cigarette, then shook his head.

“So now it’s your turn to be jealous huh? Steal my partner now you’re jealous I took hours. No medium with you is there?” Bigby snarled and then hummed, tapping his thumb against the butt off his cigarette. “I’m joking.”

“That was a shock though, you and Snow. Of course I wasn’t too shocked.”

“Bullshit. You almost fainted you old man.”

“Sorry I wasn’t expecting a letter in the mail saying you’re with Snow and fucking two months later getting a call from you telling me she’s pregnant. You move fast Sebastian.”

“Says you. How fast did you and Joseph go? A week? Two? I waited and the kids… Well a faulty condom is nothing to sneer at.”

“I’m surprised she even let you.” Bigby took another drag from his cigarette and looked to Sebastian. “Anyway, you didn’t come over about this. What is it? Spit it out.”

“Joseph.” Bigby furrowed his brow, wondering what the fuck this could be about. “He’s a fast mover Biggs, you know that first hand.”

“A fast mover with an unquenchable libido. God damn kid keeps me on my toes.”

“Yeah, whatever. When he first was partner, before I married Myra, he mentioned wanting to have a wedding of his own. And seventy years, is a long fucking time. Even for us.” Bigby rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going and it was pissing him off. “I don’t care if you’re worried about this sudden coming out to the community Sebastian. As far as everyone knows, you aren’t in a relationship with anyone. Well except Bluebeard knows but we paid him some money to keep his mouth shut.” Sebastian took another drag of his cigarette and then put it out. “You can’t be afraid. Nobody will judge. Besides how happy were you when Joseph said he’d become a fable?” Bigby rolled his cigarette between his lips and looked at the ground…

_“I want to stay with Bigby.” Joseph stated, looking to Bigby and reaching out to hold his hand. “I want to become a fable.” Sebastian nodded his head, looking to Snow who only brushed a stray hair back into place._

_“Alright. Since that’s your choice we should get started on the book. And ask a witch for a spell just in case plan A falls through.” Joseph smiled, holding Bigbys hand tighter then rest his head on his arm. “Until that’s done, we should alert the community to this fact of mundy turning fable. And Bigby we should find you another job here…. Somehow.”_

_“Don’t bother. Joseph will want a job and nobody trusts him. I’ll just move off somewhere with him. Close but hidden. Give Colin my old apartment, tell him it’ll replace his barrels of straw.”_

_“Hes a pig.” Sebastian stated, crossing his arms. “He can’t.”_

_“Get the stupid pig a glamour. I have all that money from the tweedles and crane, hell I beg you could get him one with that. I’ll just have to find it. Even if I’m a few dollars short I can easily get the money.”_

_“Easily?”_

_“Yeah, wasn’t the other tweedle body brought in?”_

_“Well yeah. We haven’t emptied his pockets or anything.”_

_“Clear them, money will be in there no doubt.” Bigby brushed his fingers through his hair and looked at Joseph, who was still clinging to his arm. “Come on, let’s go back home.”_

_“Home…” Joseph smiled. “Yeah, that’s home.”_

_“We can work on your turning tomorrow. Sleep well Joseph.”_

“I was thrilled Sebastian.” Bigby confessed, looking to his brother and then putting his cigarette out. “But really, that’s all way out of my league. I can’t afford it first off.”

“You’ll figure something out. Anyway, what’s for dinner? The kids are starved.” Sebastian went back inside and Bigby watched him, letting out a sigh before calling into the house.

“I’m going to go pick up some groceries! We don’t have enough here for _all_ of you!”

```````

“I’ll see you later Seb!” Joseph waved as Sebastian took off with Snow and the kids. He shut the door and turned to Bigby, letting out a sigh. “Lively aren’t they?”

“All except Sebastian. Hes still a grump.”

“So are you.” Joseph walked to Bigby, kissing his cheek. “Now I need a shower. I’ll  back in… Less than a half hour.” Joseph rushed off to the bathroom and Bigby leaned on a wall with his arms crossed. He waited until he heard the water running for a few minutes.

Bigby walked to the bathroom, opening the door quietly. The room was steamy already, Joseph very much enjoyed hot showers, and he was singing to himself. Bigby removed his shirt and pants carefully so he didn’t a noise, then walked to the shower curtain and opened it, which made Joseph yell and spin to face him.

“Bigby! The hell?!” After 70 years of living with Bigby, Joseph was finally letting his tongue free and he didn’t mind swearing too much anymore. “You shouldn’t come barging in here.”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist a chance at seeing you naked. Mind if I join?” Joseph rolled his eyes, turning back to his shower and Bigby took that as an invitation to step inside the stall with him. It was a decent sized shower, big enough for both of them to move around each other as needed, but Bigby always found himself pressed against Joseph in some manner. Joseph never minded, and this time was no different.

 Bigby pressed his chest to Joseph’s back, putting his hands on his hips and planting kisses on his neck and shoulder. Joseph tilted his head to the opposite side of Bigbys kisses and hummed. “Just join me in the shower huh?”

“You complaining?” Bigby ran his hands across Josephs front and kept kissing his neck gently, softly.

“Hard to complain when it’s you.” Joseph reached behind him, grabbing Bigbys hips and pressing against him completely. “You horny asshole.”

“And you still sound like you’re complaining.” Bigby took Joseph’s hands and moved them, placing them on the wall in front of them. Joseph bit his lip, looking behind him at Bigby. “Relax.” Bigby ran his hands up and down Joseph’s back, making him arch forwards and groan at the feeling. Bigbys strong hands rubbing his back and shoulders mixed with the hot shower felt like _ecstasy._ “Feeling good?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Joseph moved his shoulders a bit and Bigby moved, working his hands on them and making Joseph sigh. “Your massages feel so good, every time.”

“I do my best.” Bigby kissed between Joseph’s shoulders and bit it softly. “Whyd you even get in the shower anyway?”

“Mostly in hopes you’d join me.” Joseph felt Bigby grip his shoulders before turning him around. “Worked didn’t it?”

“You tease.” Bigby pressed against Joseph and kissed him. Joseph kissed back, wrapped his arms around Bigby, putting one leg up on his hip and keeping his other on the tub floor. Bigby pressed his hardened cock against Joseph’s ass, kissing his neck up and down.

“I ahh-“ Joseph moaned, digging his nails into Bigbys shoulder. “I am aren’t I?” Bigby grunted and bit Joseph’s neck and down his shoulder, making Joseph buck his hips a bit into Bigby’s stomach. “Okay Bigby...” Joseph ran his hands down Bigbys chest, clenching his fists a little. “I doubt you have anything on you for this.”

“Yeah I got it.” Bigby reached behind Joseph, turning the shower off –barely- and then stepping out of the shower. He and Joseph quickly dried themselves off before Bigby took Joseph’s hand and led him into the bedroom. Joseph pulled Bigby’s face down to his, kissing him roughly and desperately. Bigby let out a groan, stepping forwards and backing Joseph up until the back of his knees hit the bed and they fell onto it. Joseph smiled, reaching up and running his fingers through Bigbys damp hair. “Is this better?”

“Much. But I’m tired tonight after Sebastian stopping by, so it won’t be very long tonight okay?” Bigby grunted, getting off Joseph a bit and allowing him to lay down on the bed while Bigby grabbed some lubricant from a drawer. Bigby returned to his position on top of Joseph, and began to kiss him as soon as he was close, kissing up his chest and his neck, sucking on sensitive spots and making Joseph moan and squirm. “Don’t even bother with your fingers Bigby.” Joseph moved his hips back and forth, getting friction on his cock from Bigbys chest.

“You remember what happened last time?” Bigby said with a low growl in his throat as Joseph kissed his collar.

“We have lube this time. I just… Too tired for foreplay.” Bigby huffed and shook his head.

“That won’t do.” Bigby reached around Joseph and picked him up, laying back on the bed with Joseph on top of him. Joseph yelled, putting his hands on Bigbys chest and glaring at him. “Wake up.” Bigby said, reaching around Joseph’s back and feeling his ass. Joseph blushed, leaning forwards and resting his head on Bigbys chest.

“Biggs…”

“You can sleep later. Sit up.” Bigby ran his fingers down Joseph’s back, making him shudder and then sit up.

“You jerk.” Bigby leaned up and kissed Joseph’s chest, running his hands across it and feeling scars one near his stomach, one at his shoulder, one closer to his heart. Bigby kisses the one at his heart, biting into it softly. “Bigby don’t.” Joseph was still sensitive about this, worried about the scar, he was scared.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Bigby kisses Joseph softly, reaching around behind him and opening the lubricant. He squeezed some onto his fingers, and spread Joseph’s ass slightly, pressing two of his fingers into his entrance. Joseph gasped, pushing his hips back onto Bigbys fingers.

“I said-“ Joseph started but was cut off by Bigby moving his fingers inside of him, hitting and rubbing sensitive spots inside of him. Joseph let out a moan, arching his back and angling his hips so Bigbys fingers hit the sensitive places perfectly. “Bigby” Joseph whined his name, clenching his fists on Bigbys chest and closing his eyes. “I want…” Bigby raised an eyebrow, moving his fingers gently now which made Joseph whimper. “I want you to be rough with me.”

“How rough?” Bigby never minded Joseph’s requests to be rough, he enjoyed it that way a lot better. Although afterwards he’d always make sure Joseph was okay, and would never hurt him beyond his body’s limits. And he would do anything for Joseph.

“I want you to turn. Just a little.”

Except that.

Bigby scowled, using his free hand to hold Joseph’s. “I can’t. I’ve told you before, there’s too many risks.”

“Bigby. I know you won’t hurt me. Not on purpose.” Joseph kisses Bigbys jaw, smiling as he did. “I can handle it. And just do it a little. You know? When your eyes turn yellow and your teeth get sharp.” Bigby felt Joseph shudder on top of him, and he let out a chuckle, putting his hands on Josephs hips.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”  Joseph said, kissing Bigby again, a bit rougher this time to show he was serious. Joseph ran his nails down Bigby’s chest, squirming above him as he did so; and he felt Bigby’s own nails running down his sides, getting sharper. Joseph hummed and quit kissing Bigby, kissing his forehead and opening his eyes. “There we go.” Joseph scanned Bigby’s features, his hair on his chest arms and face were longer, his teeth sharper, and his eyes a sharp golden color. It sent chills up his spine, in a good way; he couldn’t find a downside to this.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Bigby said, sitting up so Joseph was on his lap. He kissed Joseph, doing his best to keep his teeth from digging into Joseph’s lips. Joseph moaned into the kiss, moving his hips against Bigby’s so he could feel his cock pressed against his ass; tensing for only a moment at the realization Bigby was larger now.

“Holy hell.” Joseph whispered, gripping Bigby’s arm. “I didn’t... Expect...”

“Change your mind?” Bigby questioned, and Joseph shook his head, then kissed Bigby’s neck and grazed his teeth across his collar. Bigby let out a sigh feeling Joseph’s hands reach for his cock and begin to rub it softly, his fingers coated in lubricant. When he was able to get the bottle open and coat his fingers was something Bigby couldn’t figure out.

“Don’t hold back okay? It’ll be okay.” Joseph kissed Bigby again, grinding his ass against Bigby’s length and feeling Bigby hold his hips. Joseph rested his forehead on Bigby’s shoulder, tensing only for a second as Bigby pressed into him, and then relaxing to take in more of him. Joseph wrapped his arms around Bigby, pressing against him and rocking his hips back and forth, making Bigby bite his neck gently. “Bigby?”

“Hm?” Joseph smiled, sitting up more to look at Bigby, still trying to move his hips.

“I want you to fuck me into the bed.” Bigby’s hips jerked in response and Joseph moaned, a deep blush spreading on his cheeks. “I’m sure you can do that for me...”

```````````

Joseph pressed his face into the crook of Bigby’s neck again, letting out a groan. “Alright so... That may have been a little much.” Bigby smiled, holding Joseph close and sighing. “You were probably right about it being... Well... Rough...”

“At least I gave you a warning. Although, it was nice to watch your reactions like that.” Joseph bit his lip, looking up at Bigby and reaching out to hold his hand.

“I suppose. Although, I haven’t seen you look like that before. Have to say, it was really hot.” Joseph nuzzled against him, closing his eyes and pressing their bodies together. “Thank you...” Bigby grunted, locking his fingers with Joseph’s and thinking to himself.

_Joseph Wolf... I wonder if he’d enjoy that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `Good End`


End file.
